Pokémon Hero of the Sky
by SupremeGreninja333
Summary: Six Year Old Abused Harry Potter is Teleported to the Pokémon World in the Hoenn Region by Jirachi Four Years Later he starts his Pokémon Journey with his New Second Name Harry Ruby but as he and his Pokémon Team finally become the New Hoenn League Champion When a huge Meteoroid that is on its ways course onto the Planet that has involves with the Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza.
1. Prologue

Within 4 Privet Drive the home street address of the Dursley family in the south of England there was an skinny six-year-old boy wearing rag clothes named Harry Potter or called freak that is what his abusive Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and their son Dudley always call him since his parents died in a car crash six years ago that with Harry's life getting beaten up by his uncle for making an accident or freaky stuff and forced to do all the chores around the house. In the morning today with weather gone to heavy rain outside of, Harry was in the kitchen getting another assault beat up by his uncle again for burning his breakfast again as Uncle Vernon kept on punching his poor nephew face leaving big cuts and big scars on his forehead everywhere.

Uncle Vernon: YOU RUINIED ARE BREAKFAST ONCE AGAIN FREAK!

Harry Potter: I'm sorry?

Uncle Vernon: SORRY AREN'T GOING TO HELP YOU NOW FREAK!

As Uncle Vernon stopped punching Harry, he began to dragged Harry out of the kitchen to the stairs where Harry's room is which was the old cupboard under the stairs that Harry was sleeping since he was a baby as they're got to the cupboard, Vernon opened the door fast and then pushes Harry into the cupboard hard which caused Harry to fall on his knees inside of the cupboard.

Uncle Vernon: YOU BETTER LEARN YOUR LESSION FREAK OR ELSE!

When his Uncle Vernon stopped shouting at Harry, he slammed the cupboard's door closed very loudly Harry sat down on the dirty floor curled up into a ball with tears coming out of his eyes dropping down on his cheeks feeling that this is gonna be like this for the rest his horrible life since he was a baby and what he wanted the most was love from his last remaining family but they're still hated him for some reason then he lifted his head up to the sealing and said something that changed his life.

Harry Potter: I wish that I would leave here forever and go on many adventures.

After Harry made his wish but suddenly before Harry could lift his head down, a small blue portal appeared out of nowhere on the sealing without any warning which scared the fright out of Harry as he watches thinking that it is his freaky stuff doing this until he sees something coming out of the small portal revealed to be some kind of small life form that has the color white on its face and body with small black eyes, under its both eyes were light green markings shaped like a V, on it's head it had three yellow structure spikes one on top and on both sides, three upside down blue rectangle tags were attached on each three yellow structure spikes and two small yellow cloths were on its back.

As the mysterious life form appeared in front of Harry inside the Cupboard, it began to float down towards Harry when it stopped floating to Harry's height the both of them stared at each other curiously for a second waiting for one of then to speak until Harry spoke first to the life form.

Harry Potter: Who are you?

The reaction of the mysterious life form from what harry said in question who it is, it placed its hands onto its mouth started happily giggled at Harry until it stopped giggling and then spoke in a smooth female voice.

Jirachi: I'm Jirachi the Wish Pokémon and don't be scared I'm here to grant your wish.

Harry Potter: What's a Pokémon?

Jirachi: Pokémon are creatures that live in the different regions, eighteen different types of Pokémon within Pokémon World where I live with Pokémon Trainers catching Pokémon, training them in battle together and go on many adventures when they become ten-years- old.

Harry Potter: Adventures?

Jirachi: That's right, I heard your wish so I'm going to take to my world away from your terrible life that I saw.

Harry Potter: Really?

Jirachi: Yep.

Harry Potter: But where will I go?

Jirachi: Don't worry little one, I know place called Hoenn Region one of the regions maybe you could start your journey there, but now get ready I'm about to take you there now.

Harry Potter: Will we meet again?

Jirachi: Yes I will little one, now lets take you to your new home.

Jirachi begins came straight towards Harry's forehead then she touched his forehead with her small left arm and just then a huge flash of blue light surrounded the six-year-old-boy as the blue light got even brighter that no one or something couldn't see them but as the huge flash of blue faded away the Wish Pokémon and Harry Potter had vanished never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

In the Pokémon World within one of the regions in the south called Hoenn Region in a large town called Littleroot Town with tall buildings, and towers with a port for sailing cruises. Today was ready for the peaceful evening people were edged to get their homes with their Pokémon too but a beautiful brown longhaired woman wearing red shirt, blue skirt and red shoes on her feet more importantly her name is Helen Ruby who is next door neighbor to the Professor Birch the Hoenn's Pokémon Professor near his laboratory at the forested outskirt and Now Helen was walking back to her home in the town from a walk that she just taken with her Pokémon Gardevoir a Psychic Type and Fairy Type also known as the Embrace Pokémon.

Helen Ruby: It's getting to the evening right Gardevoir?

Gardevoir: Gardevoir.

Helen Ruby: Don't worry Gardevoir we're get home in no time.

When Helen and her Gardevoir were about to pass an alleyway until then suddenly a huge flash of blue bright light came out from the alleyway towards Helen and Gardevoir in a flash, which causes both of them to stop walking and turned to the blue light which blinded Helen's eyes as she covered her eyes with her right arm and Gardevoir looked straight at the blue light with its eyes sensing that it isn't just any light but teleportation. Then the huge flash of blue bright light started faded away in the alleyway, Helen takes her right arm away from her eyes to see what was that huge blue light until she and Gardevoir gasp in shock they're see in the alleyway was abused Harry on the dirty floor unconscious.

Helen Ruby: Oh my goodness!

Helen and Gardevoir rushed in the alleyway towards Harry, they're were horrified to see Harry with lots of bruises, scars on his body, only wearing rags clothes but Helen and her Gardevoir couldn't just stand there and do nothing both of them needed to take the child somewhere to get medical attention the best place to go was Professor Birch's Lab so Helen turned behind to her Gardevoir.

Helen Ruby: Gardevoir quickly use Psychic!

Gardevoir nod at its trainer, Gardevoir's eye turned light blues then used Psychic move that lifted up Harry right into Helen's arms, Gardevoir and Helen were all set having Harry within Helen's arms rushed out the alleyway to head over to Professor Birch's before the boy doesn't get any medical attention as they're kept on running never stopping Helen

looks at Harry for a second feeling worried about Harry and questions race through her mind about how did this boy get come from, but no time for questions now.

Helen Ruby: Don't worry little one I promise helps on its way!

Meanwhile at the forested outskirt of Littleroot Town within Professor Birch's Laboratory, Professor Birch was outside walking back inside along with a Pokémon that is walking beside him was the Wood Gecko Pokémon Treecko one of the Hoenn Starters for new Pokémon Trainers, Treecko was feeling a bit upset because it haven't been chosen by a trainer yet and wanting to go on adventure with its new trainer since yesterday two new trainers come in and one of them either chose two of the other starters which were Torchic the Chick Pokémon or Mudkip the Mud fish Pokémon. Professor Birch saw Treecko upset knowing it didn't get chosen from yesterday so he stopped walking then kneeled down to the Wood Gecko Pokémon and gently said.

Professor Birch: Don't worry Treecko a Trainer will come and chose you.

Treecko: Treecko?

Professor Birch: It will take time until another trainer comes so don't be sad about it ok?

Treecko: Tree Treecko!

Treecko let out a happy voice that made the Wood Gecko Pokémon very happy now thanks to Professor Birch's words for cheering Treecko up which caused Professor Birch to smile as well liking how Pokémon in his lab made him smile everyday since he became a professor in Hoenn who studies the habitats and distribution of Pokémon.

Professor Birch: Let's the spirit Treecko.

Helen Ruby: Professor!

Professor Birch was then interrupted when he heard someone's voice that sounds like his next-door neighbor Helen Ruby, Professor Birch stands up on his feet with Treecko both saw Helen with her Gardevoir coming and wondering why Helen and her Gardevoir are running towards them in such a hurry until they're found out when Professor Birch sees abused unconscious Harry in Helen's arms which made him and Treecko horrified on their faces as Helen and Gardevoir came to the professor just in time to get young boy some help and medical attention.

Professor Birch: Helen what happened?

Helen Ruby: No time we need to get this boy medial attention now!

Professor Birch: Please follow to the medical ward quickly!

* * *

An hour later on right after Helen and Professor Birch had taken poor Harry inside the professor's lab with help from Professor Birch's Assistant named Joshua for getting the child into the medical ward to get all of his injuries over his body cleaned up and patched up. Now as Harry's wounds were all checked up and bandaged around the boy's body, he was placed into bedroom where he is sleeping in bed Joshua was still checking on Harry along with Treecko who is standing in the end of the bed looking curiously at Harry feeling that this child could maybe became its trainer but outside of the room Helen along with her Gardevoir and Professor Birch were discussed about how Helen found Harry injured.

Professor Birch: So the flash of light ended and then you found this boy in alleyway?

Gardevoir: Gardevoir.

Helen Ruby: Yeah that's what happened, but doesn't explain how he got his wounds from?

Professor Birch: I don't either until he wakes up he will tell us, but we should take slowly for him first.

Helen Ruby: That sounds like nice idea.

When the two still talking about Harry, they're heard the bedroom's door opening behind them revealed to be Joshua coming out from room with notepad in his arms closing the door behind him walking towards Helen and Birch but they're notice that Treecko wasn't there with him probably stayed with Harry in the room.

Professor Birch: How is he Joshua?

Joshua: Well so very we managed to clear up all bruises and scars but it will take two mouths until his injuries will heal.

Helen Ruby: But when he wake up?

Joshua: Probably he wake up anytime now.

Back inside the bedroom where Harry was still sleeping in the bed but then he started to waking up from his slumber with eyes opening slowly seeing he was in someone's bed in a bedroom that he never slept in before, had bandages all over his bruises and scars that were punishments from his abusive family for mistakes or accidents in all of his chores, scared and questioning himself where he is now since remembered he met Jirachi in the cupboard under the stairs who had come to granted his wish by teleporting him away from his terrible home life to place called Hoenn Region within the Pokémon World. As Harry was still looks around bedroom until he hears something coming from the end of the bed.

Treecko: Treecko?

Harry began to flinched bit from voice, he looks around the room to see where it was coming from until Harry turns his head towards the end of the bed and then saw Treecko staring at him curiously still into this boy. Harry did the same thing staring at the Wood Gecko Pokémon wondering if Treecko would attack him at all like his family did but nothing yet so Harry speak to it founding out if Treecko was friendly or not.

Harry Potter: Are you going hurt me?

Treecko: Treecko?

After hearing Harry's question to Treecko who wanted the boy to feel safe and calm as well so Treecko started to walk on the bed over the bed covers towards Harry as the boy stayed still seeing what was Grass Starter going to do. But as Treecko came to the child, it gently placed its tiny right hand onto Harry's right cheek then gently stroked Harry's cheek, which causes Harry to giggle to smile from the Treecko's tickle.

Harry Potter: Thank you.

Treecko: Tree Treecko!

When Treecko made Harry giggle it also made Treecko giggle and very happy as well that it managed to make the poor child feel safe until Harry pulled out his right hand from the bed covers onto Treecko's head then rubbing it with his hand gently around Treecko's head which caused it to enjoy it as well too but Treecko had made its decision that it wanted this boy to become its Pokémon Trainer because the child showed gently kindness towards Treecko also feeling that they're would make a good team together.

As both Harry and Treecko were interacting with each other just then the bedroom's door opened revealed Helen and Professor Birch with Helen's Gardevoir behind them entering the bedroom where they're are seeing Treecko with Harry on the bed until Harry saw them looking at him and that causes his body to shake in fear which was noticed by Helen along with Gardevoir who sit down on a chair near the bed to greet Harry making sure if he was ok.

Helen Ruby: Hello there my name is Helen Ruby what's your name dear?

Harry Potter: Hmmm Harry Potter.

Helen Ruby: Well Harry it's nice to meet you but let me introduces the others, this is my Gardevoir.

Gardevoir: Gardevoir?

Harry look at Gardevoir pulled his right hand from the bed covers once again giving the Embrace Pokémon a little wave, Gardevoir tilted its head then give the child a smile but it also could sense the boy's pain as it can tell by reading the boy's mind and seeing though his eyes as well that this child wasn't just teleported by accident right back at the alleyway where they're found him, he was teleported by someone or a Pokémon.

Helen Ruby: And other there is Professor Birch.

Professor Birch: Hello there Harry and I could see you made friends with Treecko.

Harry Potter: Treecko that's what the Pokémon name is?

Professor Birch: That's correct and also one of the Starter Pokémon in the Hoenn Region.

Helen Ruby: Yep now we have introduces each other Harry now could you tell us why how you got in a alleyway?

When Helen Ruby asked Harry about how he got to alleyway Harry felt really scared as his body started to shook again which raised question within the boy's head, Will he get into trouble if tells them about Dursleys abusing him. Helen looked at Harry with concerned eyes seeing him scared once more so she gently place her left hand into his right hand and says.

Helen Ruby: It's ok Harry take your time, what was the last thing you remembered?

Then Harry suddenly stops shaking in fear on the bed and looks right into Mrs. Ruby's beautiful blue eyes with her left hand still holding onto his right hand also squeezing it gently hoping that it could help him feel calm and safe from what has happened to him also Treecko was there for him as well too but Harry felt trusting Everyone in the room thanks to all their comfort needing to tell them the truth now.

Harry Potter: I was send to my cupboard under the stairs after my Uncle Vernon beating me up for burning his breakfast.

Helen and Professor Birch including the Pokémon in the bedroom gasp in shocked on all of their faces from what Harry remembered about his uncle abusing him and sending him to his room cupboard but Helen was now heart broken knowing now how Harry had bruises and scars been explained so she come closer to Harry on the bed wrapping her arms around the boy giving gently loving hug then broke the hug also making decision in her head.

Helen Ruby: Don't worry Harry I won't let your uncle hurt you anymore but tell me how did you get into an alleyway and where are your parents?

Harry Potter: My Parents are dead and I don't know someone named Jirachi said want to take me away to here.

Professor Birch: Did you say Jirachi the Wish Pokémon?

Harry Potter: You know Jirachi!

Professor Birch: Yes we do Harry Jirachi is one of the Legendary Pokémon who grants people wishes and it appears that Jirachi must have granted your wish.

Helen Ruby: Professor could you do something just for me.

Professor Birch: Sure Helen what is it?

Helen Ruby: I would like to adopt Harry please?

Professor Birch: Ok then I be right back with phone call for the adoption papers.

After Professor Birch who left the bedroom to phone someone for adoption papers, Harry along side with Treecko on the bed who was shocked and confused about Helen saying she wants to adopt him meaning that she will become his new mother.

Harry Potter: But why I'm just a freak?

Helen Ruby: No Harry you are something special your uncle couldn't see it and you deserve love more than ever.

Harry was now having a emotionally breaks down now as watery tears came out of his eyes and started to cry then reached to Helen wrapping his arms around Helen's waist giving her hug from him but Helen also wrapped her arms around his back and then rubbed his back gently as she could, Both Treecko and Gardevoir just watched the heart-breaking scene with Helen being Harry's new mother. Harry started to calm with his tears were dry up making their hug break then looked at Helen as both mother and son were looking and smiling at each other also Helen made another decision as she could see Treecko was beside Harry.

Helen Ruby: If you want we could take Treecko with us.

Harry Potter: Really?

Helen Ruby: Yep you two look perfect partners together as a Pokémon trainer when you turn ten years old if that's Treecko want too.

Harry Potter: So Treecko do you want come with me as my first partner?

Harry turned towards Treecko still beside him on the bed seeing what Treecko wants to be his trainer or not but Treecko already made up its decision when it met Harry then Treecko jumps onto Harry's arms excepting and wanting Harry to be its trainer which resulted both into another hug only by Harry and Treecko. Helen and Gardevoir watched the Harry and Treecko hugging each other thinking that those will be great partners together in the future when they're start their journey.

Helen Ruby: Welcome to the family Harry Ruby.

* * *

Four Years Later

Over the last four years since Harry was teleported by Jirachi away from Dorsey's to the Pokémon World in the Hoenn Region and adopted by Helen Ruby who is his new mother also he goes by new his adoption name Harry Ruby. In his years Harry was spending time with his adopted mother, playing with Treecko and Gardevoir while Helen goes out, training Treecko wanting to be strong and he has been studying about Types of Pokémon, Regions, Pokeballs and others too.

But now in the present today outside the front of Professor Birch's Lab Birch and Helen were saying their goodbyes to Harry who is ten years old wearing his new clothes which is a long-sleeved red and black sweater with a gold band around his neck, black trousers, red and white sneakers, wearing grey fingerless gloves and a yellow backpack with all of his stuff on his back ready to leave on his journey to collect eight badges to enter the Hoenn Region League which was his goal along with his first partner Treecko on his left shoulder.

Professor Birch: So I guess you two are ready.

Harry Ruby: You Betcha Professor!

Helen Ruby: You two be careful ok and make me proud.

Harry Ruby: We will mum, come on Treecko let's go!

Treecko: Treecko!

Harry turned around with Treecko getting off Harry's left shoulder onto the ground then the both of them started to run leaving right out of Professor Birch's Lab while Helen and Birch were watching Harry and Treecko leave to their Pokémon journey in the Hoenn Region to become strong but they're only has just begun.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter One

It's been Nine Mouths since Harry Ruby and his Treecko left Littleroot Town for their journey in the Hoenn Region to collect all eight badges to enter the Hoenn League to become the strongest, over time while on his journey Harry catch five different types Pokémon in his team and managed to evolve them like Dragonite, Luxray, Chandelure, Noctowl, and Dragalge. Finally his very first Pokémon Treecko evolved to Grovyle then into a Sceptile who became one of Harry's strongest Pokémon in his team also can Mega Evolve into Mega Sceptile when they're learned about the new bond evolution called Mega Evolution, they're found a Key stone for Harry placing it onto middle gold band on the top of his long-sleeved sweater and Sceptilite which is the Mega Stone for Sceptile which was put on a neck bracelet placed around Sceptile's neck.

But now today Harry along with his team all-battling in the Finals of the Hoenn League here in Ever Grande Conference within the main stadium here in Ever Grande City while the huge crowd were cheering them after collecting all eight badges and battling his way through many rounds in the League now he is battling against a powerful Trainer named Remo while both Trainers have one final Pokémon left in their hands since both of Harry's Dragonite and Remo's Rhyperior nicknamed Rhypo battled in a draw till Remos throws his last of his Pokeballs containing his last Pokémon.

Remo: You're up next Garcho!

While Harry on the right side of the grass battlefield with the Battle Judge in the middle watching Remo's Pokeball opens up releasing his sixth final Pokémon in his Team in a flash of light, which was revealed to be the Land Shark Pokémon Garchomp nicknamed Garchoo by Remo also it had a light blue pearled necklace around its neck containing a Mega Stone the Garchompite as Harry already knows that Garcho can Mega Evolve into Mega Garchomp also showing Garchomp on the large board screen were the trainers and their other each five Pokémon who were unable to battle.

Garchomp: Garr!

Commentator: Remos's final and sixth Pokémon is Garchomp now waiting for Harry's sixth Pokémon?

Remo: I hope your ready for this kid because this final battle going to be interesting when you lose.

After hearing Remo's rude comment towards Harry ignoring it staying focus in his mind until he pulls out one of his Pokeballs as Harry was looking at it for seconds containing sixth and final Pokémon that had been with him since he was adopted who will surely win the in entire Hoenn League for everyone that he knows also loves now Harry was about to throw his final Pokémon in the air.

Harry Ruby: Let's do this, Sceptile I choose you!

Harry thrown his final Pokball into the air very hard for the final time here in the Ever Grande Conference as it opened up revealing his one of his most strongest Pokémon in his Team since they're met each better then known as his Sceptile while the crowd all cheered for both trainer's final Pokémon as large board screen shows Sceptile on there.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Harry Ruby: Sceptile this is it our final battle here and let's do this!

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Remo: That's make thing better for them Garchoo!

Remo had a parasol on his right hand but on top of the it was a Key Stone as he folded his parasol and unfolding using his left hand to press the Key stone which activated then Remo pointed his parasol at his Garchomp also reacted to the Garchompite too.

Remo: Garchoo Mega Evolve!

Remo's Garchomp begins to Mega Evolve as its body glows pink and changing its shape too while Everyone was in the crowd were shocked watching it Mega Evolving after the transformation was complete Garchomp has become Mega Garchomp letting out a huge roar coming from its mouth.

Mega Garchomp: Garr!

Commentator: Look at that Remo's Garchomp has Mega Evolve!

Harry Ruby: Well since you showed your bond its time to show my own bond!

Harry reached for his Key stone on his middle gold band on the top of his long-sleeved sweater by using his thumb and index finger on his right hand pressing the Key stone that activated also making the Sceptilite around Sceptile's neck reacted to it.

Harry Ruby: Key Stone respond to my Heart Beyond Evolution, Sceptile Mega Evolve!

As Harry's Sceptile starts to Mega Evolve till its body glows pink, changing shape and color too now with Mega Evolving was completed Sceptile becomes Mega Sceptile with its typing changed into a Grass and Dragon Type after that the huge crowd made a loud cheered for both trainers and their Mega Evolved Pokémon in the stadium. Mega Sceptile: Sceptile!

Commentator: Incredible, Harry's Sceptile also has Mega Evolved and this battle will decide who will be become the Hoenn League Champion!

Harry Ruby: Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!

Harry's Mega Sceptile uses its Powerful Grass Type Move called Frenzy Plant by slamming its hands onto the grass battlefield causing giant roots to come out of the ground's battlefield as they're coming towards Remo's Mega Garchomp.

Remo: Garchoo, dodge it use Dragon Rush! Mega Garchomp manages to dodge the Frenzy Plant then used Dragon Rush as it fillies up into the air, the appendage on its head glows blue and releases a blue-shaped energy that covers its body then it used to destroying all of the Frenzy Plant and files down towards Mega Sceptile tried to strike it down. Harry Ruby: Quick, use Leaf Storm to Attack it!

Mega Sceptile then used Leaf Storm by surrounding the stringer of its tail with leaves and fires straight at Mega Garchomp as it got hit by the Leaf Storm that causes to stop using Dragon Rush sending Mega Garchomp back with lot of damage as it lands near its trainer while its still not out yet.

Mega Garchomp: Garr!

Remo: Garchoo use Duel Chop!

Mega Garchomp next used the move by Remo was Duel Chop as its claws glowed green and fillies towards Mega Sceptile again.

Harry Ruby: Sceptile use Leaf Blade!

Mega Sceptile: Sceptile!

Mega Sceptile performs Leaf Blade by using its four leaves on its wrists glowed light green forming into two till Mega Sceptile runs towards Mega Garchomp as both Mega Evolved Pokémon clashed against each other and nether Pokémon don't get attacked so they're back off from themselves.

Remo: Garchoo, use Dragon Rush Again!

Remo orders his Mega Garchomp to use Dragon Rush again as it filled up into air and down with its speed right behind Mega Sceptile without noticing while using the move as Mega Garchomp manages to Slamming Mega Sceptile from behind with full force with Dragon Rush as sending Mega Sceptile down on the battlefield with lot damaged as well also with huge explosion of white smoke around Mega Sceptile while Mega Garchomp stands near its trainer.

Commentator: Mega Garchomp takes down Mega Sceptile with powerful Dragon Rush attack!

Remo: Guess that's it.

Harry Ruby: Sceptile use Dragon Claw!

Got by surprised for everyone Mega Sceptile come out of the huge white smoke with its speed up towards Remo's Mega Garchomp using Dragon Claw with a light green aura form around both of Mega Sceptile's hands and they're were turned into claws till Mega Sceptile manages striking down Mega Garchomp across the grass battlefield giving it more damaged while Mega Garchomp gets up to its feet and Mega Sceptile waits.

Commentator: What a kick back, Mega Sceptile managed to attack Mega Garchomp with Dragon Claw while its still damage from that Dragon Rush!

Harry Ruby: Sceptile are you ok?

Mega Sceptile looked at back at its trainer nodded and smiled at letting Harry know that he was alright to battle still which made Harry smiled on his face too then both stayed focus again on Mega Garchomp.

Remo: How did you?

Harry Ruby: Never underestimate if it's over or not.

Remo: Grr Garchoo use Dragon Claw!

Harry Ruby: Sceptile, Dragon Claw again!

As Mega Sceptile and Mega Garchomp come to each other clashing once again with the both same Dragon Type Move called Dragon Claw dodging their opponents attacks then both Pokémon got directly hit both Dragon Claws sending them back across grass battlefield on their own trainers side of the battlefield but Harry and Remo were think its was time finish this battle in the finales of the Hoenn League.

Harry Ruby: Let's finish this Sceptile use Frenzy Plant!

Remo: Garchoo use Draco Meteor!

Both Trainers commend their Mega Evolved to use their Powerful Moves Mega Garchomp uses Draco Meteor as its body becomes surrounded in an orange aura, then it tilts its had towards the sky and fires white ball of aura, which is surround in a light orange glow, the ball explodes in the sky sends huge orange rocks with a light-orange glow in the center and a white and light-orange aura surrounding the rocks and the rocks falling down towards Mega Sceptile but Mega Sceptile managed to used Frenzy Plant against Mega Garchomp one more time as two powerful attacks hit both Mega Evolving Pokémon leaving with a massive explosion that covered the grass battlefield. Everyone in the crowd were complete silenced for moment there waiting who has finally win the Ever grand conference in the Hoenn League until the smoked was cleared off on the grass battlefield revealing as both Harry's Mega Sceptile and Remo's Mega Garchomp were still standing up while staring at each other until Mega Garchomp falls over onto the grass battlefield reverted back its original form so this means that the winner is?

Battle Judge: Garchomp is unable Sceptile wins so the Winner of the Hoenn League Championship of Ever Grande City is Harry!

The large board screen showed that Remo's Garchomp was unable to battle showed as it changed showing Harry's picture and winner with his Pokémon Team too as the huge crowd of people were clapping and cheered for their new Hoenn League Champion while Harry just couldn't believe it that he had just become the New Champion all thanks to his Pokémon Team and his family until his Mega Sceptile who reverted back its original form come up to Harry then happily nuzzle against his long-sleeved sweater and Harry hugged Sceptile around its neck.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Harry Ruby: Sceptile we did it thank you and all of you we wouldn't have win today's battle.

As Harry and his Sceptile break their hug for their victory until they're saw Remo on the battlefield helping his Garchomp getting up onto its feet by putting Garchomp's arm over the shoulders of Remo while his parasol as on Remo's back so both Harry along with Sceptile went over there to help them little.

Remo: Garchoo are you all right?

Garchomp: Garr.

Harry Ruby: Here eat this.

Remo with his Garchomp looked at Harry and Sceptile, as they're both watch the New Young Champion pulled out of his pockets was an Oran Berry on his right hand held out for Garchomp to eat until Garchomp accepts using its mouth to grab and eat the Oran Berry that made it lot betters also very happy.

Garchomp: Garr!

Remo: Thank you for a Great Battle and I'm sorry about what I said earlier.

Harry Ruby: Its ok you were just carried away let's all I forgive you.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Remo smiled after Harry forgive him then both trainers shaked hands together for respect to each other while everyone in the crowed saw them they're still chapped and cheered for them in the end of the Hoenn League in the Ever Grande Conference.

* * *

The Next Day

In the Morning within the Eastern Edge of the Hoenn Region in the Mainland on a Island where Mossdeep City lies there but now in the Mossdeep Space Center who sends rockets into space though specifics of the space missions are unknown where many scientists work here and are committed to all of the rocket launches success but now inside was a meteoriticist named Professor Cozmo showing with a nervous face on him who has finally made it in a rush towards the one of the control rooms after he was beaning alerted by the scientists about something terrible news as he run up to the three large screen showing a Rocket, Warp Hole and huge Meteorite while the many scientists were kept on working on their computers still about the disaster while the alarms were turned on loudly then they're were turned off.

One Scientist: Professor Cozmo, It's it's a disaster!

Two Scientist: The meteoroid's trajectory it's suddenly changed direction, now it's on a collision course with our planet!

Professor Cozmo: WHAT, recheck the data update the course calculations and confirm the new trajectory!

Three Scientist: Target locked on confirming the meteoroid's new expected trajectory now!

As one of the woman scientists tapping onto her computer with her hands on her desk rechecking the data and figuring out where will the meteoroid will be impacting until she was managed finish the data on her computer.

Three Scientist: According to the Numbers, it should make impact somewhere of Sootopils, on a small island off Route 131!

Professor Cozmo: But changing trajectories midflight, it's almost like its alive.

Two Scientist: But Professor what should we do WHAT DO WE DO?!

Professor Cozmo: Calm yourself man!

Two Scientist: Mm yes sir.

Professor Cozmo: Hmmn, so it's come to this.

* * *

Meanwhile within the Northern Edge of Route 131 connecting between Route 130 and Pacifidlog Town there on the Summit Top of an Ancient Tower building on a small island called the Sky Pillar was the Whisper Pokémon Whismur and a Woman who has as chin length black hair with a fringe and red eyes, and wears a ragged white cloak with black shoulder pads, gray short shorts with a red rope around the hips serving as her belt, a tight black top with two red crescent lunar symbols on her chest, a pair of knee length gray socks and open toed grey boots also wears two spherical red earrings and well as a Blue Mega Anklet same but on her left leg where a Key Stone lies on it as those two were stand there looking up into the Beautiful Sun Rise.

Whismur: Whismur!

?: Oh my Adorable little Aster are just too Darned Cute like Always!

Whismur: Whismur!

?: But there's not much time left for us it only be a matter of weeks no days, things have gotten a bit tricky now since that kid managed to become new league champion of the Hoenn League yesterday not that it's a really big deal I already thought of a new plan and if I just tweak a bit with a Key Stone one with plenty of that built up.

Whismur: Whismur!

?: I swear I will protect you Aster.

While the Beginning of a brand New Day starts today as a whole New Adventure starts here in the Hoenn Region for Everyone who has Taken Part of all this has entered a New Legend of the Skies.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter Two

Ever since Yesterday After Harry Ruby and his Amazing Strong Pokémon Team have finally win the Hoenn League and become the New League Champion at Ever Grande Conference but now at the meantime Harry was getting backup his staff into his yellow bag inside his dorm room in one of those small villages near the Conference ready to leave Ever Grande City behind him with his next destination was heading back towards his hometown of Littleroot Town where his journey got started when left there but before Harry could leave straight way in a rush, he and also his Sceptile decided to headed over to the Pokémon Center near them and called his Mother Helen Ruby to making sure for her they're were fine by using one of the Phone Booths near them.

Helen Ruby: I see now both of you are all right.

Harry Ruby: Yep don't worry Mum we're be taking a Cruise ship to Rustboro City then traveling back home before you know it.

Sceptile: Sceptile.

Helen Ruby: Ok then see you back here safely sweetie.

Harry Ruby: We will mum goodbye for now.

Helen Ruby: Bye sweetie.

So as both Harry also his mother Helen hanged up on the Phone Booth at the sometime now Harry was ready to leave heading back to home Littleroot Town until he and his Sceptile heard a male voice behind him that sounded familiar to them.

?: Harry!

Harry and Sceptile turned around when he saw the one called his name out that surprised them none other then Steven Stone the Champion of the entire Hoenn Region also the Son of Joseph Stone the President of the large company called Devon Corporation back at Rustboro City who came over towards along with a slim teenaged boy black haired with blue eyes, wearing pair of baggy, grey pants, black leather jacket, black boot, a blue shirt with a white undershirt, pair of fingerless gloves and wears a pale blue scarf also has a ring that contains a Keystone on his left hand. Finally there was brown eyes and haired young girl, wearing a green hat with orange triangles and small yellow fuzz on the top, yellow scarf around her neck, small bracelet on her right hand, outfit is yellow shirt also a small green cloak, two brown stripes holding her green pants, grey socks brown shoes on her feet also has a Kalos Grass Type Starter Chespin beside her.

Harry Ruby: Steven it has been while since we met each other at Granite Cave at Dewford Town.

Steven Stone: It has been hasn't Harry anyway Congratulations for winning the Hoenn League yesterday.

Harry Ruby: Thank and who are you two?

Alain: Oh I'm Alain.

Mairin: I'm Mairin and this is my partner Chespie.

Chespin: Chespin!

Harry Ruby: It's nice to meet you both so what are all doing here anyway?

Steven Stone: Well Harry we're taking a Cruise Ship to Rustboro City to meet with my Father at Devon Corporation how about you?

Harry Ruby: Same here taking a Cruise Ship to Rustboro City so I could head back to Littleroot Town.

Steven Stone: Why not you come with us back to Rustboro City too what do you think you two?

Mairin: That's sound like a great idea!

Chespin: Chespin!

Alain: Sure I don't mind the company at all.

Harry Ruby: Ok then let's go.

* * *

Few Hours later at the Middle of the Day after Harry and Sceptile were joined by Steven, Alain and Mairin also Chespie to head back to Rustboro City together they're finally left Ever Grande City behind themselves they're were off sailing into the sea ocean on their way to Rustboro City on the Cruise Ship to the Devon Corporation while sealing to their destination taking a stop at town on the a island called Pacifidlog Town on their way then continuing their Journey on the Sea. But at the Meantime Harry, Alain and Mairin were on deck of the ship while watching Mairin's Chespin nicknamed Chespie playing with Harry's Sceptile also talking to each other with Steven somewhere else on the Cruise Ship telling them he was going to contacting his Father Mr Joseph Stone.

Harry Ruby: So Alain I heard that your Professor Sycamore's Assistant after winning the Kalos League researching more about Mega Evolution at the Kalos Region, why are here in the Hoenn Region?

Alain: Well Professor Sycamore wanted us to heard over to Hoenn Region to research a Legend that Mr Stone has for us that could some how connected with Mega Evolution.

Harry Ruby: Really about what?

Mairin: Well Harry something to do with One Man creating a weapon to end war at 3,000 years ago at Kalos or something.

Harry Ruby: Cool.

Alain: And I was wondering if you wanted a battle against me after were done here?

Harry Ruby: You mean between my Sceptile and your Charizard now that's a promise that I can keep so yes I accept your challenge.

Alain: Excellent that you accepted my battle between you and me.

Mairin: Wait just like that you already accept his challenge?

Harry Ruby: Well if anyone asks me battle him or her I gladly accept his or her challenge that will make us even more stronger then ever.

Alain smiled on his face right at Harry after what he said to them feeling that Harry was similar to a Strong Pokémon Trainer that Alain defeated while back at the Kalos League Finals in the Kalos Region who had a Powerful Special Greninja. As three trainers were still talking more until they're looked and see a length black haired woman with a Whismur on deck too who were about to approached them with smile on their faces then.

Harry Ruby: Huh?

?: Whoa are we in Sync or What, You know I was just thinking about you two but it is our first real meeting right that's right of course it is!

Alain: Not to be rude or anything but who are you?

Zinnia: The name's Zinnia and this is Aster.

Whismur: Whismur!

Zinnia's Whismur started to running towards Harry's Sceptile and Mairin's Chespin then greeted them as they're did the same too.

Zinnia: Well I know all about you two you're Alain and Harry of you're League Champions since I heard yesterday that you Harry win the entire Hoenn League in Ever Grande City right?

Harry Ruby: Yeah thanks so are you here for Autograph or somethibg?

Zinnia: Nah, I'm interested that you're two of those special few who use Mega Evolution to bond even closer to their Pokémon anyway we should get going come on Whismur see ya later!

Whismur: Whismur!

As Zinnia and her Whismur nicknamed Aster said their goodbyes walking away from them heading inside of the Cruise Ship which then raised up questions inside of Harry's mind feeling that this woman was bit strange towards when they're met her Alain didn't trust her at all before the three could do something they're were interrupted when hearing someone call out Harry's name.

?: Hi Harry!

When Harry, Alain and Mairin heard someone calling Harry's name behind them turning around and revealed to be the Blade Pokémon Gallade and boy with messy green hair wearing a white shirt with a big collar under a pastel blue jacket, grey slim fit trousers with turn ups on the ankles, slip on shoes that are white with pastel blue soles was running towards Harry but importantly his name was Wally Harry's rivals who comes from Petalburg City to compete in the Hoenn League like Harry did along side his Pokémon Gallade who can Mega Evolve by using the Mega Stone Galladite attached to a small bracelet onto its arm except that he had Mega Pendant around his neck that wasn't there anymore but they're were defeated by Harry in the Semi-Finals of the Hoenn League Ever Grande Conference.

Harry Ruby: Hi Wally and Gallade how are you two?

Wally: Great thanks aren't right Gallade?

Gallade: Gallade!

Alain: Are going to introduce your friend to us Harry?

Harry Ruby: Oh Alain and Marian this is Wally, he compete in the Hoenn League too but I managed to defeat him in the Semi-Finals.

Wally: Yeah it was one great battle I ever had in my life.

Harry Ruby So Wally what are doing out here?

Wally: Well I need your help with something?

Mairin: What is it?

Wally: You see my Mega Pendant is gone I left it in my room then it suddenly just disappeared without trace I'm trying to look for it and wondering if you would help me?

Harry Ruby: Don't worry I help you found your Mega Pendant.

Wally: Really?

Mairin: Yeah I help too what do think Alain?

Alain: Sure why not I glad to help you and I would be interested to see Gallade Mega Evolving again.

Wally: Thank you guys.

At the evening Harry, Alain and Mairin also their Pokémon along side with Wally who were inside the Cruise Ship still looking for Wally's Mega Pendant hat lost somewhere. They're tried everywhere Wally's Cabin Bedroom, Cafeteria, Shopping Mall, Game Room and even talked to people around the Cruise Ship to asking them if they're found a lost Key Stone laying around but sadly they're didn't so everyone reunited back to the Cafeteria.

Harry Ruby: So any luck you guys?

Alain: No sorry we couldn't found it.

Mairin: We tried everywhere but nothing.

Chespin: Chespin?

Wally: Oh this is not good at all what I'm going to do?

In a Second Wally started to panic until just then they're heard a small growl coming from Wally's stomach meaning that Wally was hunger right now.

Wally: Sorry about that sounds like My Stomach is Hunger.

Harry Ruby: There's no need to apologize Wally anyway I'm feeling hunger too what do say that we should eat in the Cafeteria for dinner?

Gallade: Gallade!

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Mairin: Sure same here!

Chespin: Chespin!

Alain: Ok then why not then.

Wally: But What about my Mega Pendant?

Harry Ruby: It's ok Wally we should a rest and then we will found your Key Stone in the morning.

Wally: Ok.

* * *

At the Midnight after Harry and his friends couldn't found Wally's Mega Pendant and had their dinner in the Cafeteria inside the Cruise Ship planning to found it in the morning now they're were all sleeping within their Cabin Bedrooms including everyone except for Harry who only laided down on his bed wearing his red pajamas not going to sleep at all looking at his Eight Hoenn Badge also his Hoenn League Trophy that he and his Pokémon Team have battled and earned across Hoenn to enter the Hoenn League Championship. But Harry was thinking since they're have win and he has became the New League Champion what are they're going to do next when heading back to Littleroot Town as Harry puts his badges away then went outside balcony looking out to the Calming Sea with the Full Moon out in the Night. While Harry was looking out until all of his Pokeballs opened revealing his Sceptile, Noctowl, Chandelure, Luxray, Dragalge and Dragonite who all happily come up beside him.

Harry Ruby: Well guys were heading back to my hometown I don't know what's next for us but we will still become stronger together!

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Noctowl: Hoo Hoo!

Chandelure: Chandelure!

Luxray: Luxray!

Dragalge: Dragalge!

Dragonite: BBBRAHHH!

Harry Ruby: All right are you with me?

All of Harry's Pokémon happily cheered for their trainer while that happening when they're were interrupted when hearing an noise coming from near neighbor's next door Cabin Bedroom where Alain and Mairin were sleeping but in front of their balcony the door was opened like someone broken in until someone was coming out to the balcony but wasn't Alain or Mairin it was surprising enough Zinnia with her Whismur on her right shoulder.

Harry Ruby: Zinnia?

When Zinnia and Whismur heard Harry's voice on beside her near his Cabin Room's Balcony as both Pokémon Trainers stared each other for only second till Harry looked down of what Zinnia been holding on to in her right hand was actually Alain's Mega Ring so question is that why is Zinnia stealing the Mega Ring?

Harry Ruby: Is that Alain's Mega Ring?

Noticing the Mega Ring in her right hand Zinnia started to quickly jump down to another balcony to another towards the side of the deck while her Whismur hangs on tightly to her right shoulder, as Harry doesn't know why she is taking Alain's Mega Ring but he needed to get it back from her so Harry and his Pokémon gets out of their cabin bedroom then running also taking the stairs too towards the beside of the deck where Zinnia going to be landing when they're reached the deck then saw Zinnia land from the last balcony onto the deck next she begin to running to the front of the Cruise Ship front deck as Harry along with is Pokémon is in pursuit of her.

Harry Ruby: Zinnia Wait!

Finally as Harry with his Pokémon made it to the front of the Cruise Ship where Zinnia was just standing there in front of the deck still holding Alain's Mega Ring.

Harry Ruby: Zinnia what are doing taking Alain's Mega Ring!

Sceptile: Sceptile

Zinnia: Sorry Harry I need this to the entire Hoenn Region lucky found his Key Stone before I found this one first.

Harry was confused about what Zinnia meant until she pulled out something out of her left pocket in her left hand was Wally's Mega Pendant that everyone has been looking for around the cruise ship.

Harry Ruby: That's Wally's Mega Pendant!

Zinnia: Yep I can't explain it to you now Harry but will found out soon isn't that right cutie Aster?

Whisumr: Whismur!

Next Harry and his Pokémon watches Zinnia putting away Alain's Mega Ring and Wally's Mega Pendant inside within her pockets for safe keeping so she could get away then she acted quickly by throwing a Pokeball up into the air which was her get away from them.

Zinnia: Salamence, Let's Go!

As the Zinnia's Pokeball opens up revealing itself onto the deck in front of Harry was the Dragon Pokémon named Salamence who also had a Mega Stone called the Salamencite attached to a blue anklet on its right leg same one on Zinnia's right leg too meaning that Salamence could Mega Evolve into Mega Salamence.

Salamence: BBBRAHHHH!

Zinnia and her Whismur quickly jumped right onto her Salamence's back then started to fly away from the cruise ship front deck into the beautiful Night High Sky very fast getting away with Alain's Mega Ring and Wally's Mega Pendant. But Harry and his Pokémon couldn't do anything but stand there and watch them soar and disappearing somewhere in the Hoenn Region.

Steven Stone: Harry!

Harry heard Steven's voice coming from behind them so Harry with his Pokémon Team turned around seeing Alain, Mairin with her Chespin, Wally who were all in their pajamas also with Steven Stone and Officer Jenny too who all run up towards him on the front of the deck in a rush of a hurry to see what's going on here?

Harry Ruby: Guys?

Wally: Harry what happened we heard you outside?

Harry Ruby: It's not good at all!

Officer Jenny: Please tell us if it's an Emergency?

Harry Ruby: Alright I saw Zinnia broken into Alain's and Mairin's room then taking Alain's Mega Ring flying away with her Salamence!

Alain: What!

Harry Ruby: Not only that she even taken Wally's Mega Pendant too!

Wally: So that's where my Mega Pendant this Zinnia must of have taken it while I was out.

Mairin: why would she have taken them?

Chespin: Chespin?

Harry Ruby I have no clue why so what now?

Steven Stone: I think it's best for everyone to wait till we arrive at Rustboro City then we will found out what's going on.

Harry Ruby: Are you Sure?

Alain: He's right Harry we will get our Key Stone back.

Harry Ruby: I hope so Alain become our battle between has wait for while.

So as the Mysterious Woman named Zinnia gotten away into sky taking with her both of Alain's and Wally's Key Stone while Harry with his friends on the Cruise Ship waiting till they're reach for Rustboro city to found out answers for everyone while the new disaster of the Hoenn Region is coming in the future.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter Three

The Next Morning of the Day after what happen when Zinnia had stolen Alain's Mega Ring and Wally's Mega Pendant Last Night on the Cruise Ship, Harry and his Friends finally arrived at their destination in Rustboro City one of the largest cities within the Hoenn Region where they're be heading off to the Devon Corporation where Steven Stone's Father Mr. Stone works there also has Legend that could be connected towards Mega Evolution but before they're would head over to the Corporation Alain, Mairin, Steven and Wally were waiting outside of the Pokémon Center for Harry inside who is only waiting for Nurse Joy to collect his healed up Pokémon Team until she and her Chansey come back to her desk with Harry's Pokémon contain inside their Pokeballs.

Nurse Joy: I'm happy to here that your Pokémon have been fully recovered.

Chansey: Chansey!

Harry Ruby: Thanks Nurse Joy.

Harry puts away his Pokémon into his Yellow Bag then he begins running towards the doors to meet up with his friends but when the doors opened themselves he accidently bumped into someone without looking where he is going that resulted them to fall down into the floor Harry gotten up onto his feet and the person was a mouse brown haired blue eyed girl the same age as Harry wearing a scarlet top with black undershirt, white shorts with black lycra mini leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, red and white bandanna, yellow green fanny pack and has a bracelet with a Key Stone planted on her left arm. Harry went to helped pull up the girl onto her feet too held out his right hand for her so the girl smiles and grabs Harry's hand then lifted herself up.

Harry Ruby: I'm sorry I should watch out where I was going.

?: No it's ok probably we both should have looked were going then.

Harry Ruby: Thank you.

?: You're welcome where are you heading off?

Harry Ruby: Well Friends and Myself are heading to meet with Mr. Stone at the Devon Corporation.

?: Cool it's been while since I met him.

Harry Ruby: Really oh anyway I better get going the others are waiting for me.

May: Wait minute what's your name? My name is May.

Harry Ruby: Oh My name is Harry Ruby see you later May.

Harry leaves the Pokémon Center right behind him so he could meet up outside with his friends heading off to meet up Steven's father aka Mr. Joseph Stone at the Devon Corporation but May felt something inside her mind about this Harry Ruby Pokémon Trainer that she met seconds ago before he left then she changed the subject and went over to Nurse Joy and Chansey so she could get her Pokémon Team all healed up.

Ten minutes later on after a long walking through Rustboro City Harry along with Alain, Mairin, Steven and Wally finally made it to the Devon Corporation building now they're were all inside the Elevator going up to the 3rd floor where Mr. Stone's Office is there made it on time and then entered into the room where Mr. Joseph Stone was standing up behind his desk waiting for them to meet him.

Mairin: Its good be here again right Chespie?

Chespin: Chespin!

Mr. Joseph Stone: Hello it's wonderful to see again Steven!

Steven Stone: Nice to see you again too father.

Mr. Joseph Stone: I see you brought with you Professor Sycamore's Assistants also with Harry and another Trainer too how.

Harry Ruby: Oh this is Wally anyway Good meet you again too Mr. Stone.

Mr. Joseph Stone: Same here Harry and Nice to meet you Wally.

Wally: Thank sir.

Mr. Joseph Stone: So Professor Sycamore's Assistants are here to research the Legend that I have for both of you two.

Alain: Yes we have Mr. Stone but I wondering if you could tell us the Legend first.

Mairin: I would to hear it as well.

Chespin: Chespin!

Mr. Joseph Stone: Very Well then but do all of you mind hearing it as well?

Steven Stone: I want hear this legend too

Harry Ruby: I'm don't mind if it's about Mega Evolution I hear it

Wally: Sure.

Mr. Joseph Stone: Good so where do I begin, 3,000 years ago there was a great war at that time in the Kalos Region that war was finally brought to an end by a weapon called the Ultimate Weapon created by one man and what energy source could power such a dreadful weapon do you know?

Harry Ruby: Have no clue at all?

Mr. Joseph Stone: You see it ran on the life energy of Pokémon.

Harry and Everyone were silenced to hear from Mr. Stone telling about the legend about this man creating the Ultimate Weapon in a War and using it on many Pokémon's life energy to power it up back away 3,000 years ago which was horrible.

Mairin: Is that true?

Chespin: Chespin?

Alain: The Ultimate Weapon?

Harry Ruby: Using Pokémon's life Energy.

Mr. Joseph Stone: Yes the energy that could be gained by the sacrifice of so many types of Pokémon there are many people who would call it reprehensible but my grandfather the president of Devon before said this.

Wally: What did he say?

Mr. Joseph Stone: he said couldn't we use energy to improve the lives of people and Pokémon, so he developed our greatest creation here at the Devon Corporation Infinity Energy!

Alain: Infinity Energy?

Mr. Joseph Stone: Infinity Energy is to believe to how Mega Stones works with Mega Evolution in Hoenn and Kalos that relating to the energy of the two legendary Pokémon Xerneas, Yveltal and also the Giant Rock.

Both Harry, Alain and Steven listened very clearly on this one when Mr. Stone saying about Infinity Energy is how Mega Stones work which involves with the Legendary Pokémon with Xerneas, Yveltal also the Giant Rock that still hiding somewhere which Harry know little bit but Alain also Steven know it back in his past with Alain's former boss named Lysandre founding it in the Hoenn Region.

Mairin: Xerneas and Yveltal?

Chespin: Chespin?

Harry Ruby: They're Legendary Pokémon in the Kalos Region.

Mr. Joseph Stone: Correct Harry, thanks to Infinity Energy Devon were able to become one of the top industries in Hoenn and developed into the giant you see today.

Harry Ruby: So that's how the Devon Corporation was created.

Mr. Joseph Stone: It was not long before we began to expand our attempts to further human development next we move into exploring space.

Wally: Space!

Mr. Joseph Stone: The rockets lunched from the Mossdeep Space Center in Mossdeep City using our Infinity Energy they're the true results of our dreams our passion and our technology.

Mairin: That's Amazing!

Chespin: Chespin!

Mr. Joseph Stone: But never did we imagine they could end up as best hope for saving our world.

Everyone that including Steven didn't know what Mr. Stone is talking about Hopes to save their world when they're saw his face turn into frowned face with his eyes narrowed now which means something up.

Steven Stone: What do you mean?

Mr. Joseph Stone: My preamble has been quite long but we arrive at last at the real issue that is the overwhelming catastrophe which now approaches us all, a Huge Asteroid more than six miles in diameter is currently on track to collide with our planet.

Harry, Alain, Mairin, Wally and Steven gasped into total shocked to hearing that about a Huge Asteroid is going to collided towards the their planet itself that theory probably destroy all of both Pokémon and Humans too.

Harry Ruby: An Asteroid!

Wally: Coming to our Planet!

Mr. Joseph Stone: We have been working together with the Mossdeep Space Center which was first recognized this danger we are devising countermeasures that would use our rockets but in order theses plans to succeed through we need a Meteorite Shards!

Harry Ruby: Wait did you say Meteorite Shard?

Alain: You heard of it Harry?

Harry Ruby: Yes basically there fragments of a meteorite from both Granite Cave and Meteor Falls.

Steven Stone: How do know of this Harry?

Harry Ruby: Well when I was still travelling across Hoenn I met the Draconid People in Meteor Village within Meteor Falls.

Mairin: Who are the Draconid People I never heard of them?

Harry Ruby: They're an Ancient Tribe of People specializing into Dragon Types Pokémon who also their Elder told me story about the Meteorite Shards including a Legend of the Sky High Pokémon Rayquaza.

Wally: Rayquaza!

Harry Ruby: Yeah.

Mr. Joseph Stone: Intriguing that you know about Location of Meteorite Shards Harry so would like all of you heard over to those places to found two of those Meteorite Shards.

Steven Stone: Right we should divide are self's into two groups, Wally would like come with me to Granite Cave on Dewford Town?

Wally: I would like to Champion it would be My Honor.

Steven Stone: Good, Harry you should take Alain and Mairin to Meteor Falls to meet the Draconid People there.

Harry Ruby: Sure thing I would like to see them again too.

* * *

After hearing about the Legend and Huge Meteorite that is going collided towards the Hoenn Region Harry, Alain and Mairin with her Chespin left Rustboro City to head over towards Meteor Falls near Route 155 from Rustboro to meet up with the mysterious Draconid People in Meteor Village that Harry knows about to collect one of the Meteor Shards instructed by Mr Stone himself while Wally and Steven together were flying by using Steven's Aircraft leaving for Dewford Town where Granite Cave is right now to found a Meteor Shard as well too. Harry with Alain and Mairin finally made it to Meteor Falls, as three of them all went through bright yellow cave seeing a waterfall with clean river then started to climb up to the top where Meteor village is but when reaching to the top it was dead end only just a cave wall.

Mairin: What it's a dead end!

Chespin: Chespin!

Harry Ruby: Don't worry Mairin I got this but you two better stand back.

Alain and Mairin with Chespin in her arms don't quite understand about what Harry going to do for second but they're still nodded at Harry as they're step back without any one of the, falling off the edge of the waterfall at all Harry looking at the cave wall then pulling out Sceptile's Pokeball out of his yellow bag then throwing it into the sealing's cave which opened up reveling his Sceptile landing near his Trainer.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Harry Ruby: Sceptile do you remember what the Elder said to us if we wanted to visit them again?

Sceptile remembered about Elder instructing them to how to come and visit Meteor Village in secret without anyone knowing when first come here on their journey so Harry's Sceptile respond by nodding at Harry meaning yes.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Harry Ruby: Ok let's begin it.

Harry and his Sceptile managing to remember the instructions from the Elder while Alain and Mairin watched as both saw them place their right hands onto cave wall until they're just couldn't believe it both Harry's Key Stone with his Sceptile's Mega Stone suddenly began to brightly glowed which resulted on the left side of them to slide up revealing a secret passage with river connected with a water steam beside the path up there.

Mairin: Whoa that's so cool!

Chespin: Chespin?

Alain: Impressive how did you both know?

Harry Ruby: Well seen this with someone before we left Meteor Village the Elder told me if we wanted to visit them again all we had to do was placed our hands here as the Key Stone and Mega Stone will react to it revealing the passage way there.

Mairin: But one thing how did you get your Key Stone and Mega Stone for Sceptile?

Harry Ruby: Surprisingly the Elder herself gave me the Key Stone and Sceptilite after we rescued one of the Draconid People's Pokémon and having battle with the Draconid's Pokémon right Sceptile?

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Mairin: Really?

Chespin: Chespin?

Alain: He will explain it later but we better head onto the passageway to get the Meteor Shard!

Harry Ruby: He's right let's go!

The gang all walked through the hidden passageway with the water stream beside their left when the three Pokémon Trainers with their Pokémon see a bright light up head of them as they're made it out of the passageway to another large cave that was surrounded by Meteor Village with many village huts as a Water Lake in front that's connected to the water steam in the hidden passageway towards the waterfall which surprised Alain and Mairin with her Chespin lot except for Harry with his Sceptile just smiled at Meteor Village feeling good to see it again.

Alain: Incredible I never expected to see a hidden village here in Meteor Falls

Mairin: Yeah we never I knew that.

Chespin: Chespin?

After that Harry, Alain and Mairin with her Chespin walking through Meteor Village as Harry knew where to found the Elder to retrieve a Meteor Shard while Draconid People wearing robes similar to Zinnia's clothing were staring at them in a curious way until the three Pokémon Trainers finally reached the house where the Elder lives which were guarded by two middle-aged men on each side who stopped them by blocking the door to meet the Elder.

Guard One: Hold right there!

Guard Two: You are not allowed inside to see the Elder!

Harry Ruby: But we need to see the Elder it's emergency please?

Guard One: I'm sorry young one but the Elder can't be disturbed.

?: Wait I have been expecting them.

The two middle-aged men heard a woman's voice behind them who moved out of the way at the door who revealed to be a long haired gray elderly woman along a small headband below her head also wearing what Zinnia was wearing but different a black dressing gown with gray cord and one red crescent lunar symbols on the middle of her chest. Long white cloak with black shoulder pads, open toed grey boots and she has in her right hand was a wooden walking stick on top with Blue Anklet with a Key Stone on it exactly same as Zinnia's on her left leg.

?: It's wonderful to see you again Harry.

Harry Ruby: You too as well Grannie.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Alain: Grannie?

Harry Ruby: Yep this is the Elder I been talking about but she's nicknamed Grannie by everyone around here.

Grannie: So dear I see now your Grovyle evolved into Sceptile when you visited Meteor Village.

The Elder nicknamed Grannie walked over to Harry's Sceptile without any trouble as she used her left hand then started gently stroking Sceptile's head, which made Sceptile close it's eyes and enjoyed it.

Grannie: You look strong Sceptile.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Grannie: And who are your friends Harry?

Harry Ruby: Oh this is Alain and Mairin along her Chespin nicknamed Chespie.

Alain: Its honor to meet you Elder of Meteor Village.

Mairin: Including me and Chespie too.

Chespin: Chespin!

Grannie: It's nice to meet all but I know why you are all here.

Alain: You do?

Grannie: Yes but can explain it when settled inside.

Later on Harry and his friends including Granny all settled inside of Granny's hut as they're were sitting down on their knees on the ancient carpet near by a warm fire bowl that was burning with wooden logs in a very flaming fire as the hut had shelves of many types of different artifacts and scrolls along with a bed while Harry finally finished his story to Granny about Zinnia and Huge Meteorite.

Grannie: I see now Meteorite has come to destroy the Pokémon World and wanting a Meteorite Shard from us?

Harry Ruby: Yes.

Grannie: So Meteorite has truly come at last to destroy our world, as we know it.

Harry Ruby: So I's true then it is the Grand Meteor Delta that told in the Legends that you told us!

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Alain: What's the Grand Meteor Delta?

Harry Ruby: The Grand Meteor Delta is one of the gigantic meteoroids in the Legends at the Ancient Times when Rayquaza saved the Hoenn Region.

Alain: I wouldn't mind I you could tell us the legend?

Mairin: I like to hear it too!

Chespin: Chespin!

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Grannie: Well since I told Harry the legend I shall show both of you as well.

Grannie lifted herself up onto her feet without no trouble and walked over to one of her shelves on her right where Granny pulled out a old ancient scroll in her right hand then she sit down on her knees once again opened up the scroll placing it on the carpet for Harry and everyone to see it which revealed to be an Mural Ancient similar to the one back at Granite Cave at the Super-Ancient Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre in their Primal Reversion also had Sky high Pokémon Rayquaza with People with Pokémon along at the middle was a giant crater inside was symbol that look like a Mega Stone or a Key Stone. Finally on the top was stormy rain and hot sun and showed meteorites falling down into Pokémon.

Grannie: Since times long gone, Hoenn has repeatedly suffered great disasters at times the destruction took the form a huge meteorite called the Grand Meteor Delta which fell upon our very land from distant space.

Mairin: Distant Space?

Chespin: Chespin?

Grannie: But at other times the Primal Reversions of the Two Super-Ancient Pokémon Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre brought us to the brink of destruction each time Lord Rayquaza has saved Hoenn from doom, the chosen Lorekeeper standing before a stone that shone with rainbow color offered up a wish to the great one and Lord Rayquaza's body was suffused with a brilliant and transformed

Alain: Transformed?

Grannie: Yes in its transformed state, Rayquaza's power was more devastating than ever before overcoming even the Super-Ancient Pokémon with all their Primal Power.

Mairin: Whoa that's was an incredible story.

Chespin: Chespin!

Alain: So the Rainbow Stone was a Key Stone?

Grannie: Correct a Pokémon, a person and a Stone of Power the bond ties them all together, the transformation of the Pokémon that occurs as a result of this phenomenon was called Mega Evolution!

Alain: So you're saying that Rayquaza was first Mega Evolution to Mega Evolve.

Grannie: you're right young man.

Harry Ruby: But one thing if it's true that the Grand Meteor Delta is going to destroy the World then who is the Lorekeeper?

Grannie: The Lorekeeper is the one who has inherited the knowledge and power to summon Lord Rayquaza when disaster imperils this world and since the last Lorekeeper named Aster past away now the new true Lorekeeper of the current generation is the one called Zinnia.

Harry and his friends including their Pokémon gasped in shock also surprised too after hearing from Grannie that Zinnia one from before who escaped at the Cruise Ship with her Salamence last night along with stealing Alain's and Wally's Key Stones as well so this means that Zinnia is a Draconid just like Grannie at all this time.

Harry Ruby: Zinnia!

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Grannie: So you have met Zinnia then?

Alain: Yes we met her yesterday until before she stolen my Key Stone and our friend's Wally too.

Grannie: You see Zinnia has been trying for sometime to avert it by scouring across Hoenn collecting Key Stones to draw Lord Rayquaza to our Sphere.

Mairin: So that is why Zinnia stolen Alain's Mega Ring and Wally's Mega Pendant?

Chespin: Chespin?

Grannie: The Balance must rule this world; history is doomed to repeat itself while people have overcome many disasters in the past it was always through great sacrifice, yet we have continued to struggle to preserve peace for many years we can and that is how we have protected this world upon which we now live People, Pokémon, All Nature and yes even all of you I don't know exactly what you plan to do but do you believe that you are not sacrificing anything for own protection? Zinnia follows her convictions until the very end even knowing the sacrifice that they will require and even if the sacrificial blade is leveled within her own heart.

Harry Ruby: I see now why Zinnia wants to Summon Rayquaza well thank you Grannie for everything.

Grannie: You're welcome Harry but before you head on back you should take this.

Grannie pulled out something from behind her back revealing in her left hand for everyone was a small piece of rock, which is one of the Meteorite Shard that Harry and his Friends were looking for as Grannie hands it over to Harry's right hand as it felt faintly warm then putting it into his pocket in safe keeping.

Grannie: This will help you on your Journey.

Harry Ruby: Right!

Sceptile: Sceptile!

* * *

At Afternoon of the Evening after leaving the Draconids people's home Meteor Village within Meteor Falls also thanking Elder Grannie telling them everything about Zinnia, Rayquaza and giving them the Meteorite Shard behind them Harry, Alain and Mairin while Sceptile returned back inside of it's Pokeball except for Mairin's Chespie at arrived it back to Rustboro city where they're started walking back to the Devon Corporation so they're all could meet up with Steven, Wally and Mr Stone once again after separating each other trying look for a Meteorite Shard. Finally Harry and his friends arrived at the Devon Corporation. They're entered into Mr Stone's Office on the 3rd floor where Steven and the others have been waiting for them to come back after collecting.

Harry Ruby; Hi guys were back from our trip.

Steven Stone: I'm glad that you're all safe.

Mairin: You could say that again.

Chespin: Chespin.

Mr. Joseph Stone: Did you get the Meteorite Shard?

Alain: Yes we did.

As Harry nodded at Alain understanding what to do next was that he pulled out the Meteorite Shard that was giving by Grannie heself to them from his pockets still weirdly feels warm giving to Hoenn Champion Steven for safe keeping just in case as Steven has have two of the Meteorite Shards on both of his hands one from Meteor Fall and other from Granite Cave.

Wally: Good we have two Meteorite Shards!

Mr. Joseph Stone: Yes Wally now can begin our plan.

?: MR. STONE!

Mr. Stone was suddenly interrupted by a young female voice behind everyone as they're turned around themselves to see surprisingly enough for Harry it was May the Pokémon Trainer that Harry only just met this morning at the Pokémon Center wondering going her as May made it to Mr. Stone in a panic by running to them then stopping to take a these seconds breather for moment as while Harry noticed that her Mega Bracelet wasn't on her left arm until she was back to normal turned towards Mr. Stone and Steven.

Harry Ruby: May?

Alain: You know her?

Harry Ruby: Yeah We met each at the Pokémon Center this morning.

Mr. Joseph Stone: May it's been while when we last saw each other.

May: Yes it has been Mr. Stone and Steven too.

Steven Stone: So what's the rush here May is something up?

May: I need your help!

Harry Ruby: What Happened?

May: Well After Harry and myself said goodbye this morning I placed my bag including my Mega Bracelet into my Bedroom while my Pokémon and I take some fresh air for while, until I come back to my room I saw a woman was at my window stealing my Mega Bracelet as she jumped out of the window I tried to found her but I couldn't see her.

Harry Ruby: Wait did that Woman have a blue anklet with a Key Stone on her left leg?

May: Yes she did why?

Harry Ruby: Zinnia!

May: Wait you know who took my Mega Bracelet?

Harry Ruby: Yes we'll explain later on but first Mr. Stone what should we do now?

Mr. Joseph Stone: Since we have enough Meteorite Shards, we should head over to the Space Center at Mossdeep City.

Steven Stone: All right May would like to tag along with us.

May: If it means getting back my Mega Bracelet then I come along.

Harry Ruby: Ok then should we get going now.

Steven Stone: Let's get onto the Aircraft that will help us get to Mossdeep City faster.

Mairin: Then let's go!

Chespin: Chespin!

Now After Retrieving Meteorite Shards, Harry and his friends along with Trainer named May move on to their next destination, they're all head over to Space Center at Mossdeep City as the Journey Continues.

To be Continued


	5. Chapter Four

An Hour Later on Harry and his Friends including their new Trainer companion who joined May departed Rustboro City after retrieving the Meteorite Shards behind them now they're have only just arrived and landed at the fourth largest city on an island called Mossdeep City where the Mossdeep Space Center is located for their Mr Stone's plans to destroy the Huge Meteorite called The Grand Delta Meteorite to prevent it from destroying their World at any costs. As they're were reaching near the Space Center Harry and his Sceptile both felt something weird going on around here like they were being watched by someone or something but felt it come from his World where Harry originally come from making he and his partner stopped in their tracks noticed by Alain along with the others.

Alain: Is there something wrong Harry?

Mairin: yeah you have been quiet since we got here.

Harry Ruby: No I'm fine it's just that I feel something not right around here, but you guys go on head without me.

May: Are you sure Harry?

Harry Ruby: Don't worry May, I have Sceptile with me.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

After the Others left for the Mossdeep Space Center leaving Harry and his Sceptile behind them as the Forest Pokémon and it's Trainer walked and looking around Mossdeep City for five minutes with only bit of few people out here getting some fresh air while Harry with his Sceptile suddenly stopped again near area away from the people when they're heard a Male's voice behind both of them saying something that didn't sound like words at all.

?: Petrificus Totalus!

Harry turned around as a Blue Type of Light came out of nowhere was heading right towards Harry and his Sceptile in a Flash it was not until his Sceptile went into action as it used Leaf Blade to destroy the attack protecting it's Trainer which caused a white smoked explosion. When the smoke cleared away revealing that It was an long white bearded robes old man holding a stick in his right hand along with two other people who were a old Woman-wearing green robes with pointed hat and longed blacked haired wearing black robes.

Harry Ruby: Who are you all?

Sceptile: Sceptile?

Professor Dumbledore: Harry Potter my boy it's wonderful to see you again I'm Professor Dumbledore; those are Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

Harry Ruby look at the two who were beside each other with this Professor Dumbledore person Professor McGonagall looked strict and Professor Snape who was only glare face at Harry for some reason why but Harry started to change the subject.

Harry Ruby: How do know my old second name?

Professor McGonagall: Old name?

Harry Ruby: Potter was my old name now it's Ruby.

Professor Dumbledore: Very then Mr Potter but we are here to take you home back our World.

Harry Ruby: What are you taking about?

Professor Dumbledore: To take you back to the Dursleys who have been worried about you!

When Harry heard from Professor Dumbledore that he wanted to take him back to his old abusive family the Dursleys in his old Workd that made him shocked ever since six years ago when the Wish Pokémon Jirachi teleport Harry to the Pokémon World he never felt happier to have friends and loving small family before he started his Pokémon Journey until he remembering something that his mother said to him.

* * *

(Flashback)

The Next day at the evening Afternoon after Helen Ruby and her Gardevoir had only adopted young Harry as her own Child since yesterday along with his own very first Pokémon Treecko also changing the second name Potter into Ruby now were all inside Helen's house right next to Professor's Lab also given permission by Professor Birch himself to take Harry to his new home still having his injures healing which was very nice from him and so Harry and Helen were sitting down on the Coach talking with their Pokémon beside them while Helen's Son was still scared.

Helen Ruby: Harry do you enjoy your new home?

Harry Ruby: Yes thank you miss.

Helen Ruby: Please dear call me Mother or Mommy.

Harry Ruby: Sorry.

Treecko: Treecko?

Gardevoir: Gardevoir.

Gardevoir told Treecko to let them have their moment together which Treecko easily agreed when Helen was still heart broken from what her adopted Son said towards herself still made at that people or former family who did this to him, Helen carefully without hurting his injuries lifted up Harry onto her lap hugging him around her arms and kissing on his forehead smiling at him making Harry hugging her back too.

Helen Ruby: Harry you have nothing to be sorry Ok and one thing.

Harry Ruby: Yes Mother?

Helen Ruby: No matter if you're different or not this is where you belong.

Harry Ruby: Thank you Mother.

Helen Ruby: You're Welcome my Son and I will always love you.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Blaze had woken up from his flashback and looked up to his Sceptile who also stared at it's Trainer nodding at Harry who is ready to protect him and both of them looked back at the three who wants to as Harry said.

Harry Ruby: No!

Professor Snape: What?

Harry Ruby: Said No I'm not going back there to that terrible family who abused me all those years ago.

Professor Dumbledore: But Harry my boy this is for the Greater Good in our World.

Harry Ruby: I don't care if this is for the Greater Good I left my World to live here in this World and No matter if I'm different or not this is where I belong!

Professor Dumbledore: I'm sorry Harry but I have to do this.

Professor Dumbledore points at his stick to attack Harry once again while Harry's Sceptile was getting prepared to defend it's trainer again as when the elder woman tried to take his stick away from him into her hands but suddenly an huge Hyper Beam attack come out from the Mossdeep Space Center building caused the windows to shattered and building half destroyed which distracted the Professors that given Harry and his Sceptile to get away then started running towards the Space Center where his friends are inside so who ever shot that Hyper beam this means his friends could be in serious trouble.

* * *

As Harry and his Sceptile went inside they're saw scientists running outside until he looked up onto the stairs below it smoke was coming out so both of them run up to second floor where the they're see shocked to seeing the main room was completely destroyed with the computers and monitors broken also in front of them was Zinnia and her Whismur also Salamence. Probably those two attacked the room while over the other side was Alain with his Charizard Out, Mairin with her Chespin, May with her Blaziken too, Steven, Wally and surprisingly enough Professor Cozmo here too while seeing both Alain's Charizard has the Charizardite X attached to Armour Holder around it's neck and May's Blaziken having the Blazikenite attached to a belt around it's waist.

Harry Ruby: Zinnia!

Mairin: Harry!

May: Are you ok?

Blaziken: Blaziken!

Harry Ruby: I'm fine how about you?

Alain: Yes we're fine!

Charizard: BBBRAHHHH!

Zinnia: Oh Harry long time no see!

Salamence: BBBRAHHHH!

Harry Ruby: what are you doing?

Zinnia: Trying to destroy this Impressive room.

Harry Ruby: Then I have to battle to stop you.

Zinnia: Very Well I'm looking forward to this, right Salamence?

Salamence: BBBRAHHHH!

Harry Ruby: Sceptile let's do finish this.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Steven Stone: Be carefully Harry!

Harry Ruby: Don't worry Steven I know.

Harry and Zinnia were now preparing to battle each other for the first time with their Strongest Pokémon beside them also having the ability to Mega Evolve which made both Trainers activate their Key Stones that reacted to the Pokémon Mega Stones as new another Mega Evolution Battle is about to begin on the Second floor while everyone was watching them from behind.

Harry Ruby: Sceptile, Mega Evolve!

Zinnia: Salamence, Mega Evolve!

Both Harry's Sceptile and Zinnia's Salamence begun to Mega Evolve at the exact same time as both of their body's glowed pink also changing shapes then transformation was one hundred percent completed transforming into their Mega Forms ready to battle against each other to who ever wins.

Mega Salamence: BBBRAHHHH!

Mega Sceptile: Sceptile!

Mairin: Whoa both of them Mega Evolve!

Chespin: Chespin?

Zinnia: Salamence, Hyper Beam!

Zinnia's Mega Salamence manages unleashes a powerful purple and black bream coming from its mouth directing towards at Harry's Mega Sceptile across the room near the stairs but Harry think first before the attack striked down his Sceptile.

Harry Ruby: Sceptile dodge it then use Dragon Claw!

Mega Sceptile jumped to the other side dodging the Hyper Beam attack next Mega Sceptile started run towards Mega Salamence in it's speed as it jumped up in front of Mega Salamence then used Dragon Claw on both hands hitting it on the head super effectively with it's right hand while Mega Salamence back off bit.

Zinnia: Good move, Salamence use Dragon Claw too!

Mega Salamence used Dragon Claw surrounded by its front legs with light green aura form of claws as speeds up managing to strike Mega Scepile with powerful attack sending Mega Sceptile back to it's trainer while taking bit to recover which made Harry worried bit until then Mega Sceptile got back up nodding saying I'm ok and to never giving up this battle making Harry smile.

Harry Ruby: Sceptile use Leaf Storm!

Mega Sceptile Jumps up again turns around then used Leaf Storm launching its stringer's tail with leaves target aiming at Mega Salamence giving Harry a new good idea waiting for Zinnia to call out her next Move.

Zinnia: Salamence Use Flamethrower!

Mega Salamence fired out from its mouth a red orange steam of fire at the Leaf Storm as both powerful attacks clash together resulting a huge black smoke from either side until unexpected Harry's Mega Sceptile came charging out from the black smoke using Dragon Claw on both hands

Harry Ruby: Sceptile Leaf Blade!

Zinnia: Salemence Dragon Claw!

Both Pokémon Trainers commanded their Pokémon to use their Attacks at the exact same time ready to end this battle while the others watch the final blow as Mega Sceptile and Mega Salamence both came rushing towards their opponent with Dragon Claw Attack about to strike down each other in their Final Attack but until they're suddenly stopped battling for some reason not even attacking which raised the multiple Question for Both Trainers look at something.

Mairin: What's going on now?

Chespin: Chespin?

May: Why have they're stop the battle?

Alain: honestly Mairin I don't know?

Blaziken: Blaziken?

Charizard: Brahhh?

Wally: Look!

Alain's Charizard also May's Blaziken figured out why Harry's Mega Sceptile and Zinnia's Mega Salamence had stopped the battle as Charizard points out with its right claws at between the Two Pokémon where they shockingly saw that Aster the Whismur is the one who interrupted the battle between the Mega Pokémon but in a few seconds they returned back to their original forms as Zinnia come over to her Aster with concerned face.

Zinnia: Aster what are you doing dear?

Whismur: Whismur!

Harry Ruby: I think I know why Whismur interrupted the battle.

Zinnia: Why?

Steven Stone: it's because wants us to work together with Hoenn's crisis that surely end the World, as we know it.

Harry Ruby He's right Zinnia, we all want to safe our home planet so we should all worked together so we can protect all of the people and the Pokémon as one.

Harry held his right hand to Zinnia still on her knees wondering if she would accept to help save the Pokémon World from Grand Meteor Delta Zinnia looked at her Pokémon both her Whismur and Salamence nodded at her agreeing with this together so Zinnia puts up a smile on her face which made the others relieved making their to Harry's side that Zinnia agreed to working together and grabbed onto Harry's hand then lifted herself up to her feet.

Zinnia: Thank You Harry.

Harry Ruby: You're welcome Zinnia.

Alain: Harry are you really sure we can trust her?

Harry Ruby: Trust me Alain.

Wally: So What now?

Professor Cozmo: Well first could she explain why she destroyed this everything in the floor here that will help us destroy the Giant Meteorite.

Zinnia: It was to prevent another disaster from happening silly and but it could also be the worst tragedy imaginable for other world and everything on it

Whismur: Whismur!

Steven Stone: What are you trying to say?

Zinnia: You people don't know well From generation to generation, we pass along the lore about the distortions in the world borne by the Mega Evolution mechanism and about the existence of another world, which we have long observed to be just like this one yet nor the same.

Alain: You mean another World without Mega Evolution?

Zinnia: That's right, a World without the Key Stones and Meg Stones to Mega Evolve our Pokémon where that war 3,000 years ago with the Ultimate Weapon never happened, so what if the meteorite came to their World an what would the people of that world without the technology to destroy the meteorite or power to warp it away, looks like it's beyond the power of your imagination.

Wally: So if your saying is true how can we believe you?

Zinnia: By doing this if your willing to help me found to destroy the Grand Delta Meteor in my way.

Zinnia walked over towards Alain, Wally and May proving them that she is telling the true by taking out from her pockets was all three Trainer's Key Stones that she stolen from them while she hands them all over each to their rightful Trainer they were glad to have their Key Stones

Wally: Oh it's good to have you back again.

May: Thank you Zinnia but still mad at you.

Zinnia: You're welcome.

Harry Ruby: Zinnia I heard from the Elder at Meteor Village as the new Lorekeeper you have been collecting Key Stones to summon Rayquaza right?

Zinnia: Yes that's correct champ also Mega Evolve it too.

Alain: What you can Mega Evolve Rayquaza!

Zinnia: Yep that's why I had to take your Key Sones.

Harry Ruby: So do you know how to summon Rayquaza?

Zinnia: Of Course but need all of your Key Stones together to summon the Great Rayquaza from the skies at Sky Pillar!

Mairin: The Sky Pillar?

Chespin: Chespin?

Zinnia: The Sky Pillar is where my Descendants of the Draconid People were able to summon Rayquaza.

Steven Stone: Well since our plans here at Mossdeep Space Center have been ruined could you lead us there Zinnia if were working together to stop the meteorite with your plan?

Professor Cozmo: Champion are you sure you could trust this girl?

Steven Stone: I have feeling that Harry and myself have understanding about her but I must agree with her story.

Zinnia: Anyway to answer your question yes Champion of Hoenn I will lead all of you at the Sky Pillar but we must hurry up fast.

Wally: why's that?

Zinnia: Because the Grand Delta Meteor will destroy our world until tomorrow!

Everyone in the Second Floor shouted out loud WHAT! When they heard from Zinnia that the Grand Delta Meteor is coming to destroy their entire World until tomorrow that made Mairin and her Chespie very scared but Alain was able to calm them down by rubbing her back with his right hand.

Alain: Don't worry Mairin it will be all right.

Mairin: I know Alain but this the End of our World!

Chespin: Chespin!

Steven Stone: If it's true then we must be prepared for this.

Professor Cozmo: I agree I shall prepare everything on your mission tomorrow Champion.

Steven Stone: Thank You Professor Cozmo.

* * *

Later that Night Everyone was at the Pokémon Center resting up and getting ready for their mission tomorrow to travel to the Sky Pillar to summon the Sky high Pokémon Rayquaza so they could stop the Grand Delta Meteorite before it would destroy their World for good. They all got refreshments drinks together at the cafeteria while Alain and Mairin were training some where else at the mean as Zinnia was somewhere. May was wondering where is Harry had gone to until she looked outside the back of the Pokémon Center saw him training with his Pokémon on the battlefield as they were battling each other so May take both of her and Harry's drink walking outside to Harry still watching him train his Team very hard probably preparing face anything that stood their way.

Harry Ruby: Sceptile use Leaf Blade, Noctowl use Air Slash, Chandelure use Flamethrower, Luxray use Wild Charge, Dragalge use Dragon Tail and Dragonite use Dragon Rush!

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Noctowl HOOOOO!

Chandelure: Chandelure!

Luxray: Luxray!

Dragalge: Dragagle!

Dragonite: BBBRAHHHH!

As All of Harry's Pokémon were battling against each other for training knowing from their trainer about the Meteorite as their powerful moves collided making three big white smokes without them getting hurt after the white smoke cleared off Harry was about to give them a rest of the break before he turned around to see May still watching him from behind.

Harry Ruby: Oh May I didn't see you there.

May: Sorry.

Harry Ruby: No it's alright.

May: Ok anyway I brought your drink with me.

Harry Ruby: Thanks but give me a second, Ok you guys take a break you all deserved it tonight.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Noctowl Hoohoo!

Chandelure: Chandelure!

Luxray: Luxray!

Dragalge: Dragagle!

Dragonite: BBBRAHHHH!

All Six of Harry's Pokémon happily cheered which made May thinking about letting out her Pokémon for some fresh air maybe they would interact but May needed to ask Harry first as puts down both of their drinks down on a table and asked.

May: Harry is it ok if I could let out some of my Pokémon for some air?

Harry Ruby: Sure I don't mind at all.

May: Great, Come on out everyone!

So May throws all Six of her Pokeballs into the air containing her Pokémon as they come out of there in a flash of light onto the battlefield revealing May's Team are not only her Blaziken but Beautifly, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle and Glaceon as Harry think that they all look very strong together.

Blaziken: Blazkien!

Beautifly: Beautifly!

Venusaur: Venusaur!

Munchlax: Munchlax!

Wartortle: Wartortle!

Glaceon: Glaceon!

May: Hi everyone why not you all take a break for while ok.

May's Pokémon happily agreed on that so they all played around making friends with Harry's Pokémon while Harry and May were both peacefully sitting on a near by bench drinking their refreshments talking to each other as May was wondering about something that crossed her mind.

May: So Harry you have been traveling across Hoenn collecting Gym Badges right?

Harry Ruby: Yeah before I become the new Champion of the Hoenn League Championship.

May: That's great but did you ever challenge the Petalburg Gym.

Harry Ruby: Well yes did it was my first Gym battle and loss against Norman, which that learned from till one day I, rematch him managing to defeat him earing my fifth badge

May: So you finally did defeat my dad.

Harry Ruby: Wait Norman is your Dad!

May: He is my Dad but what did you learn when you loss to him?

Harry Ruby: Norman told me that losing is important part of any Trainer's or Gym's Journey we have our mistakes but if we found my strength and bonds between our Pokémon then we will grow that strong.

When May heard what her father told Harry it made her put a smile on her face and thinking that Harry sort of reminded her of some Trainer with a Pikachu also Sceptile too with some other two friends.

Harry Ruby: Anyway what do you do on your Journey?

May: I'm a Pokémon Coordinator traveling to enter contests to earn ribbons to enter the Grand Festival.

Harry Ruby: So you mean performing in front of People?

May: Yep I have been to Hoenn Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh.

Harry Ruby: Whoa so you been a trainer for long before me.

May: For long time yes I was supposed to travel back home before I met you and Zinnia had taking my Key Stone now saving the World.

Harry Ruby: Our World is about to come to the end.

May: Right but you know you remind of a Trainer I used to travel with on my Journey.

Harry Ruby: Really?

May: Yep certainly.

Now as the Night Sky shines until tomorrow when the Grand Delta Meteorite is coming towards their Planet, as Harry and his friends will be prepared for their mission along with Zinnia's plan to summon the Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza from the Skies.

To be Continued


	6. Chapter Five

On the Very Next day was Doomsday Today the Grand Delta Meteorite would destroy their World with it's People and Pokémon at anytime as Harry and Everyone were inside flying the Steven's Aircraft towards their new destination the Sky Pillar near Route 131 where they will summon the Legendary Sky High Pokémon Rayquaza so it could Mega Evolve into Mega Rayquaza helping them destroy the Grand Meteor Delta saving the Planet outside Zinnia with her Whismur were flying on Salamence's back in front of the Aircraft leading the way to the Sky Pillar while Everyone inside the Jet sit down looking at the window outside seeing the Weather all grey cloudy also windy that made Harry and Mairin with her Partner Chespin were concerned about it noticed by Alain and May as Steven was talking with the Pilot who is piloting the Aircraft.

Alain: Hi Harry and Mairin are you two ok?

Mairin: We're Fine right Chespie?

Chespin: Chespin!

Harry Ruby: I'm ok Alain it's just that I been traveling here with my Pokémon that found I don't want to see.

May: You don't want to see our World to end we know how you feel Harry.

Alain: Don't worry we're here with you along with our Pokémon we are Strong together.

Mairin: Alain's Right!

Chespin: Chespin!

Harry looks at the others after what they said about being strong together instead of doing it all alone that course Harry to smile at his friends then he takes out Sceptile's Pokeball from his pockets looking at it some how he heard Sceptile's Voice in his head reminding him how strong himself and his Pokémon have become since their Journey began before becoming Champion of Hoenn League.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Harry Ruby: Thanks you Guys.

Steven Stone: Everyone look outside we're here.

The Trainers carefully stand up without tripping while still flying they walked beside Steven when looking upon in the Cockpit windows as the Steven's Pilot was flying the Aircraft where the Trainers actually saw Zinnia and Whismur on her Salamence heading towards the Huge Tall Tower on Top of a Island known as the Sky Pillar where their destination is so as they safely landed on the Island then getting out of the Aircraft leaving the Pilot Behind keeping eye on the Aircraft Zinnia and Whismur gets off Salamence while joining the others looked amazed at the Sky Pillar Standing Tall in front of their very eyes.

May: Whoa there it is.

Alain: So this is the Sky Pillar?

Zinnia: Yep correct it looks beautiful isn't it?

Harry Ruby: Where Rayquaza will be summon.

Zinnia: Just like my descendants of the Draconid People as they build the Sky Pillar here to summon Lord Rayquaza over thousand years ago.

Whismur: Whismur!

Wally: Really?

Before anyone could say anything else when suddenly the weather started begun to changed in a horrible way when the white clouds were turning into dark black clouds even the wind blowing stronger then normal. Harry and the others saw what's happening until blue light of thundering appeared making loud bangs that scared Mairin and her Chespin nicknamed Chespie Harry felt that this has to do something with the Grand Meteor Delta destroying their World but knowing their isn't much time left.

Mairin: That was scary.

Chespin: Chespin!

Harry Ruby: Guys were running out of time we better do this!

Steven Stone: Harry's right!

Zinnia: Then let's go!

Harry and Everyone rushed on inside the Sky Pillar by using the front entrance as they entered stopped and saw the place all rumbled and destroyed but still standing while there was a flight of stairs level of floors going up the Top of the Sky Pillar. Not only that but on the mural covering the entire back wall in front of them was Mural Ancient the exact same one on the Scroll that Zinnia's Grandmother Grannie showed the others about Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre and Mega Rayquaza.

Mairin: Isn't that the Mural Ancient that Grannie show us back at Meteorite Village?

Chespin: Chespin?

Zinnia: Yes I see that you met my Grandmother.

Harry Ruby: We did thanks to her we wouldn't have tried to save our World.

Zinnia: Agreed you're right but we better head up to summon Rayquaza now!

Wally: Then Come on!

As Wally started to run upstairs to the Top of the Sky Pillar bit until out of nowhere a Hyper Beam Attack that attacked Wally making fall off the stairs onto where he started that made others very worried come over to check on him if Wally was ok not hurt as he gentle got up on his feet.

May: Wally are you ok!

Wally: I'm fine May but where did that Hyper Beam come from?

Mairin: Look!

Chespin: Chespin!

Mairin pointed with her hand still holding her Chespin in the other arm somewhere up top where the others looked up and saw many lots of the Clay doll Pokémon Claydol who look very angry in their eyes with the Pokémon Trainers for some reason but don't know why?

Harry Ruby: Are those Claydol why are they attacking us!

Zinnia: Oh I forgot to tell you guys that there are many Pokémon who live here but I think we have interfered the Claydols here!

Wally: That's not good!

Harry Ruby: Not at our watch, Everyone come on out now!

Harry Ruby thrown all of his Six Pokeballs contain all his Pokémon Team into the air then come out Sceptile, Noctowl, Chandelure, Luxray, Dragalge and Dragonite who all landed in the front of everyone.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Noctowl HOOOOO!

Chandelure: Chandelure!

Luxray: Luxray!

Dragalge: Dragagle!

Dragonite: BBBRAHHHH!

Harry Ruby: Guys protect us while we all head up to the Top of the Sky Pillar our world depending on Us!

All of Harry's Pokémon Team nodded at him Sceptile begun running leading the way upstairs using Leaf Blade on both of its arms slashing some Claydols standing in it's way Harry and his friends followed the Forest Pokémon by running to the Top of the Sky Pillar while the Rest of Harry's Pokémon were beside their Trainer's friends defending them as Dragalge was on Luxray's back shooting out a Hydro Pump at some Claydols adding more fire power Luxray launched a Hyper Beam at them but unnoticed three Claydols were above launching a Triple Hyper Beam until Chandelure used a huge Flamethrower to block the attack colliding as Chanelure was stronger it sended both attacks to the enemy that knocks them out..

Noctowl and Dragonite were flying all around luring a group of the Claydols away from the others using Hyper Beam at the two Flying Pokémon Dragonite used Hurricane as it's wings glowed blue and beginning flapping them releasing a powerful strong gust of wind at the Claydols who struggled to get through the Hurricane attack then Noctowl used Extrasensory by when it's eyes glow gold opening it's beak releasing a multicolored circular beam with white crescents surrounding the Claydols next lifting them up throwing the Clay Doll Pokémon onto the ground at the 1st floor fainting the Claydols.

After most of the Claydols were defeated by Harry's Pokémon taking care of the last of them Harry and the others made it to the Last Floor of the Sky Pillar when stumbling upon ladder hoping that will lead up to the very Top of the Sky Pillar where they could sumoon Rayquaza.

Steven Stone: Zinnia does that lead us up to the top?

Zinnia: Correct you are Champion!

Alain: Then we better hurry now!

Everyone started climbing the ladder to the Top one person at a time leaving Harry the only one left before he could climb Harry returned his Pokémon back to their Pokeballs after they finishing the last of the Claydols but left his Sceptile with him outside now Harry climbed the ladders but Sceptile instead jumped to the Top waiting for his Partner to arrive until Harry reached to the Top then Everyone saw the weather still getting worst at the moment as they saw Zinnia and her Aster in front of them looking up to the sky with a concern face.

Mairin: It's still getting worse out there!

Chespin: Chespin!

Zinnia: Enough I think it's time I gave it a shot to summon Lord Rayquaza to save our planet from the Grand Delta Meteorite!

Steven Stone: Then what do we do Zinnia?

Zinnia: First sent out any Pokémon who can Mega Evolve then I tell you when to start Mega Evolving them.

Wally: Why?

Zinnia: Because in order to Mega Evolve Rayquaza we have to share some of our Mega Evolution Energy to it!

Zinnia throws a Pokeball out into the air releasing out her Salamence who files down near to its Trainer while the others were had to do the same as well too getting their Pokémon out.

Alain: Charizard let's go!

May: Blaziken come on out!

Wally: Gallade battle time!

Steven Stone: Metagross you too!

So they thrown out one of their Pokeball at the same time into the air except for Harry and his Sceptile already out as Alain's Charizard, May's Blaziken, Wally's Gallade and Steven's Metagross all of the strongest Pokémon together near their Trainers one team preparing to Mega Evolving to saving the World from disaster as Zinnia still looks up the horrible weather feeling ready to summon Rayquaza then looks down right at Aster the Whismur.

Zinnia: Thank you all of you and I'm sorry for all that I have caused, if something happens to me please take care of Aster for me.

Whismur: Whismur?

Zinnia: My Aster this could it for us so be brave for me and everyone on this World!

Zinnia's Whismur nicknamed Aster looked at its Trainer feels bit unhappy to see what will happen to Zinnia but Aster wanted to be brave for Zinnia as it's Trainer battled Trainers through many times in the past using Mega Evolution then suddenly Aster nodded at her for understanding what going here Zinnia smiled at Whimper giving her pat on the head with Zinnia's right hand finally Aster jumped into Zinnia's chest giving it's Trainer a huge hug while everyone watch them Zinnia hugs back to Aster with a smile.

Zinnia: Thank You My Brave Aster.

Whismur: Whismur!

Zinnia: Ok here we ok.

Now it was time for Zinnia to Summon Rayquaza Aster jumped out of her arms run up beside Mairin with her Chespin who were standing out of the way from the others seeing what's going to happened next then Zinnia brought her hands towards her face also her eyes closing ready to do what her Draconids Descendants did all those thousands of years ago in order to save their World from the Grand Delta Meteorite.

Zinnia: With Jewel bright and borrowed might from the Spirits of the Departed, through Sacred Rite in thy Great Sight my life as well I Offer!

When Zinnia calls for Rayquaza all of Everyone's Key Stones were beginning to give off a blinding light that shocked them all they continued to watch Zinnia until the Sky Pillar starts to shake feeling like a Earthquake Attack causing more Thunder Lighting and the Strong Wind to come out from the black clouds near the Tower as the others were struggling to stand up without falling down hanging to their Pokémon well Zinnia stay where she is still standing reaching her words to summon Lord Rayquaza.

Mairin: What's happening!

Chespin: Chespin!

Whismur: Whismur!

Zinnia: I Summon thee to Aid this Fight and Save Us from Disaster, realize them upon this World Rayquazaaa!

?: Hrahhhhhhhhhhhh!

As Zinnia finishes her Final Words when suddenly they heard a powerful loud roar coming from the Black Clouds sky until it revealed itself to be the now for Real this time was the Legendary Sky High Pokémon Rayquaza who they been trying to summon as it soaring for bit around the Sky Pillar as Harry and his Sceptile were both amazed to see the Real Legendary Pokémon Dragon at their very own eyes that were in the Stories well few of the others already seen Rayquaza before.

Zinnia: It worked!

Mairin: There it is Rayquaza.

Chespin: Chespin.

Wally: I can't before it I'm actually seen it!

Alain: Yep I hope doesn't go berserk again like last time?

Steven Stone: I hope your right.

Rayquaza: Hrahhhhhhhhhhhh!

But before anyone could do anything Rayquaza saw everyone at the Sky Pillar suddenly let out another roar but this time it sounded angry, as it's eyes glared straight at them feeling this isn't going to be good making the others concerned until Rayquaza was ready to launch a huge powerful Hyper Beam at everyone.

Alain: Oh No.

Mairin: That can't be good.

Chespin: Chespin!

Rayquaza fired the Hyper Beam coming out of its mouth directly heading towards where Zinnia was standing with the others and their Pokémon moving out of the away but Harry run towards and pushed both of them at the left side as the Hyper Beam misses the two Trainers only to destroy and making a mass hole on Top of the Sky Pillar also damage to the front off the Tower Alain needed to do something before anyone gets hurt like last time.

Alain: Charizard stop Rayquaza!

Steven Stone: Metagross you too!

Charizard: BBBRAHHHH!

Metagross: Meta!

Harry Ruby: Alain Steven what are you doing!

Alain: We need to stop it before it hurts anyone!

Zinnia: No wait!

Alain: Charizard Use Flamerthrower!

Alain's Charizard flapping it's wings and Steven's Metagross tucked in all four legs floating in the air then the two Pokémon flew up into the Sky towards Rayquaza then next Charizard breathed out a Flamethrower attack out from its mouth at the Sky High Pokémon but Rayquaza went for another attack by using Dragon Pulse when both moves collided it caused to make an explosion creating black smoke as Charizard and Metagross couldn't see Rayquaza through it until suddenly coming out of no where Rayquaza used Hyper Beam again this time it direct hit on Charizard since it cost lot of damage it sended the Flame Pokémon falling down to the others very fast.

Alain: Charizard!

Wally: Quick Gallade use Psychic to catch Charizard!

Wally's Gallade eyes glow light blue Alain's Charizard still falling down towards them is surrounded by light blue aura around it's body stopping it next Gallade gently lift it down slowly to preventing Charizard from having a crashing landing then it made perfect landing near Alain as he including Marin with Chespin and Whismur with checked on Charizard if it was ok from the Damage it took from that Hyper Beam.

Mairin: Charizard are you ok?

Chespin: Chespin?

Whismur: Whismur?

Charizard: Brahh.

Alain: Thank Goodness your ok.

Steven Stone: Metagross use Flash Cannon!

After checking on Alain's Charizard everyone looked up above seeing Steven's Metagross was facing off against Rayquaza alone as it is using Flash Cannon by firing a white beam energy out from it's mouth towards Rayquaza then Sky High Pokémon dodged the attack then was about to use Dragon type attack Draco Meteor on Metagross not before long May's Blaziken was on Zinnia's Salamence back flying to battle.

Rayquaza: Hrahhhhhhhhhhhh!

May: Blaziken use Flamethrower!

Zinnia: Same here Salamence!

Both Pokémon used Flamethrower at Rayquaza, which directly hitting Rayquaza's face but though it was took bit of damage from both attacks the Legendary Pokémon at the same time still isn't out yet Rayquaza launched another Dragon Pulse very fast at Zinnia's Salamence when the move hitted Salamence causing another explosion result of getting lot of damage by the super effective move after coming of the smoke which caused May's Blaziken to fell off Salamence's back falling from the sky but Steven's Metagross managed to catch it as the Blaze Pokémon landed on Metagross then all three Pokémon retreated back to their trainers on the Sky Pillar seeing that Rayquaza was too strong to handle while It's still angry with them still for some reason why but the only one who could answer that is Zinnia also looked confused and scared about this.

May: Rayquaza is too strong for us!

Harry Ruby: I Know but why is Rayquaza attacking us?

Zinnia: I don't know I never seen Lord Rayquaza like this before!

But before anyone could say anything else they saw that Rayquaza was about ready to use its powerful signature move called Dragon Ascent as it files high into the air with a green aura surrounding and in outlined it's body finally it begins to dive with great speed heading towards where the others were standing that could end them.

Rayquaza: Hrahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mairin: That can't be good!

Chespin: Chespin!

Whismur: Whismur!

Alain: Everyone get back!

Everyone started to move away from the Rayquaza's big attack trying to escape heading on inside the Sky Pillar Harry couldn't stand it anymore as he begun running towards where Rayquaza was going to use Dragon Ascent figuring out a way to end Rayquaza's berserk the others tried to stop him but his Sceptile decided to follow him too if it takes to gives up both of their life's to save their World they go and fighting on together as one.

Sceptile: Sceptile!

May: Harry Wait!

Harry Ruby: Rayquaza Nooooooooo!

Rayquaza speeds reaches towards the Top of the Sky Pillar using Dragon Ascent where Harry and Sceptile as both closes their eyes feeling he was not going to survive this until Rayquaza upon hears Harry's voice also seeing his yellow bag glow inside when nearly destroying Harry with Dragon Ascent Rayquaza suddenly stops it's attack as it floated in front of Harry staring at him. Harry opened his eyes also Sceptile beside it's trainer surprised including everyone to see that Rayquaza had finally calmed down from its rage as the others and Pokémon come over to right behind Harry seeing it's safe or not.

Rayquaza: Hrahhh!

Mairin: Rayquaza had calmed down?

Chespin: Chespin?

May: But how was Rayquaza able to calm down?

Alain: No how did Harry do it?

Harry Ruby: I don't know I just only told it to stop?

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Steven Stone: Not only that but why is your Bag glowing Harry?

Harry looked behind see at his Yellow Bag was glowing from the inside as he takes it off his back looking inside of it to what's making that glow while then Harry pulls out something in his right hand revealing to the Trainers also their Pokémon was a light blue stone looking like a Meteorite the size of their hands that glowing white sized on the front had a symbol which look like a Mega Stone until all Trainers Key Stones were glowing too but Zinnia noticed what it is that she couldn't believe it.

Alain Our Key Stones are reacting to it some how.

Zinnia: That Meteorite where did you get it?

Harry Ruby: Well Grannie gave it when we were at Meteor Village on our Journey.

* * *

(Flashback)

In the next Morning Harry and his Grovyle with the Rest of his Team were all ready to leave Meteor Village after yesterday saving one of the Draconid's Pokémon allowed to stay there in secret meeting Grannie also having a battle with them then was given a Key Stone and Sceptilite by The Village Elder Grannie herself now inside of Harry's yellow bag on his back so when Grovyle Evolves into Sceptile it can Mega Evolves into Mega Sceptile in Mega Evolution with their Strong Bond heading off to their next 5th Gym at Petalburg City to Rematch Norman collecting more badges so they could enter the Hoenn League before headed to say goodbye to Grannie in her hut before telling farewell to rest of the Village.

Grannie: So are you two ready to leave for your Journey?

Harry Ruby: Yes Grannie thank for what you have done for us.

Grovyle: Grovyle!

Grannie: You are most welcome, but you two could head on I like to give you this as well.

Grannie pulls out something for Harry from her left pocket revealing on her two hand together was an odd looking old brown broken Rock size of a person's hand as Grannie hands it over to Harry while he and Grovyle were looking at it with interest wondering inside their minds what exactly it is?

Harry Ruby: What is it?

Grovyle: Grovyle?

Grannie: You're found out soon enough Harry when you need it the most till the end is near.

(Flashback Ended)

* * *

Light Blue Stone still glowed white in Harry's right hand when suddenly Rayquaza let another huge roar towards the others only calmly this time next as Harry and his Sceptile including Zinnia felt the power coming out from this Stone acting like a Mega Stone for a Pokémon or some sort until only for Harry hears a mysterious male voice through his head somewhere here when he was looked directly at Rayquaza.

Rayquaza: (Give me the Meteorite young one).

Harry Ruby: How?

Rayquaza: (There's no time to explain please do it for our World)

May: Harry what is it now?

Blaziken: Blazkien?

Sceptile Sceptile?

Harry Ruby couldn't really understand what's going on but Rayquaza and the Stone were important to stopping the Grand Meteor Delta so he walked towards the Sky High Legendary Pokémon held up the Stone in his hand as Rayquaza lowered it's head down grabbed it by using it's mouth then the Legendary Pokémon swallowed into it's serpent body feeling stronger in a minute.

Rayquaza: Hrahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Zinnia: That Meteorite is like Mega Stone so by swallowing it gains more power to Mega Evolve!

Harry Ruby: Zinnia I think it's for us to Mega Evolve.

Zinnia: You're right is everyone ready!

Everyone nodded at Zinnia ready to Mega Evolve his or her Pokémon in order to Mega Evolve Rayquaza so without any rest all the Trainers except Mairin who all touched each of their Key Stones that reacted to the Pokémon's Mega Stone as all trainer's partner Pokémon began to Mega Evolve when suddenly Rayquaza quickly glows pink and changing its shape around it's entire body too but at the same time as the Trainer's Pokémon transformed into their Mega Forms then Finally Rayquaza Mega Evolved into Mega Rayquaza itself.

Mega Sceptile: Sceptile!

Mega Charizard X: BBBRAHHHH!

Mega Blaziken: Blaziken!

Mega Metgrosss: META!

Mega Salamence: BBBRAHHHH!

Mega Gallade: Gallade!

Mega Rayquaza: HRAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mairin: Whoa it Mega Evolved!

Chespin: Chespin!

Whismur: Whismur!

Zinnia: It finally worked!

Mairin: I can't believe it, we did it!

Chespin: Chespin!

Whismur: Whismur!

Alain: I guess we did it.

Steven Stone: Indeed without Harry and Zinnia we wouldn't have done this by ourselves.

Now it was time for Mega Rayquaza to do its mission for them to destroy the Grand Meteor Delta to save the World of People and Pokémon like it did those thousands of years ago battling the Clash of Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre thanks to the Draconids people but before doing that it laid floating in front of Harry and others waiting for not something but someone as Zinnia know what Rayquaza is doing.

Harry Ruby: What is Rayquaza doing?

Mega Sceptile: Sceptile?

Zinnia: Harry I think it's waiting for you to come with it.

Harry Ruby: What?

Steven Stone: Zinnia right you know it feels like you and Rayquaza are one its best if go with It to the stars Harry with it.

Harry Ruby: But?

Mega Sceptile: Sceptile!

Harry looked at his Mega Sceptile with the others seeing feeling that there's counting on him to save their World from disaster like his Mother Helen said this is where I belong so Harry nodded at his first Pokémon and everyone telling them he understands now then he walked over to Mega Rayquaza next seated on near by Legendary Mega Pokémon's head wrapping his arms around it's upper neck tightly as he could making sure Harry doesn't fall off during their mission to destroy the Grand Meteor Delta.

Harry Ruby: Are you sure about Rayquaza?

Mega Rayquaza: (Don't worry young one I will protect you and yourself)

Harry Ruby: All right then let's save our World from coming to an End, for all People and Pokémon!

Mega Rayquaza with Harry started glowed green aura around itself in front of everyone when suddenly Mega Rayquaza files up from Top of the Sky Pillar into the Skies with its super speed getting through the terrible weather at first, which was no trouble then finally both of them headed off into Space to destroy the Grand Meteor Delta as the others with their Pokémon including Harry's Mega Sceptile all watched them leave with worries in their minds about Harry wondering what would happen to him if wouldn't come back but they know he will be come back home.

Mega Sceptile: Sceptile.

Mega Blaziken: Blaziken.

May: Good Luck Harry Ruby.

To be Continued


End file.
